Exist
by RanLei
Summary: "You know what, Sensei? I could just kill everyone here and no one will say anything. I 'don't exist' after all." Tsunayoshi Sawada was a quiet student in 2-A who rarely talked. But, Giotto felt something is immensely wrong with him. G27; R27
1. Chapter 1

_Another fic I whipped out shamelessly after not updating for some time. I had to do this._

**Exist.**

Giotto Vongola is a bright young man with the aspiration to be a teacher. And as of today, he is already one. Although moving from Italy to Namimori had been a hassle, at least he can be a teacher here. Not the teacher who just stood beside the 'real' teacher in homeroom, but actually be the homeroom teacher. His connection with the board chairman of Namimori Middle had granted him the position of class 2-A's homeroom teacher.

He took a long good look at his apartment. It was neat, clean, and an exact replica of his dorm back when he was in university. Except for the bunk bed he used to share with G, his former roommate and best friend was now replaced by a normal bed. He looked at the clock on his wall and immediately ran to the bathroom. Today was his first day of work and he didn't want to miss this day.

He dressed in a dressy-casual manner. A white long sleeved shirt though the sleeves were rolled up until his elbows with a pair of black trouser. Japan had long and excruciating summer, another difference it had with Italy.

Giotto looked at himself in the mirror. He was good to go. The blond took his briefcase and drove his car to his new workplace.

**oOo**

"I'm Giotto Vongola. I'm twenty three years old so not that old. Giotto-sensei is fine." The class greeted him cheerfully, especially the girls. He smiled to everyone and noticed one empty seat. He decided to just do the roll call and found out who was absent. He took out the roll call book and began spelling out names.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," A lovely murmur of 'Here!' made Giotto smile to the girl. He then continued. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nobody responded, so Giotto tore his sunset eyes away from the book only to see everyone's face so tense. "Eh? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He repeated, and visibly or not, they all flinched. "Um, is he absent?" Giotto asked, but nobody dared to answer.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, stood up. "Um, Sensei, did they give you the wrong list?" She asked, her voice was shaking beyond all measure. "No, I don't think so. Why?" Giotto asked calmly. "Because there's no one-"

Suddenly, the back door of the class opened. But, nobody turned though they all flinched on their seat.

The boy was petite and—dare he say it—cute. Giotto must say that the boy looked really similar to him. Gravity-defying brown hair made him slightly taller. He had brown eyes that stare right to the empty seat. He didn't even spare a glance towards the class, nor did he seem to be bothered by the fact that he was late. He sat on the empty seat and glanced to the endless blue sky. "There's no one named Sawada Tsunayoshi in our class." The orange-haired girl continued.

Giotto narrowed his eyes. "Then, who is he?" He pointed to directly to the uncaring boy's seat. "What are you talking about, Sensei?" A girl with dark hair, Kurokawa Hana asked. Her voice was also trembling. "There's no one there." Giotto turned his head to the brunet again. He was there, though he didn't even look at him. "Can you continue with the roll call, Sensei? We need to begin the homeroom."

"Ah, yeah." He then continued with the roll call, but, his gaze never left the boy who only looked towards the endless sky.

**oOo**

When the lunch break came, he decided to eat in the class to get to know his students. Everyone was pleased, and they made a circle that composed of messy desks. They sat on the table, chatting with each other. Giotto was making a great progress with everyone, but he still looked on the mysterious brunet who came late. He hadn't moved from that position ever since he sat there in the morning.

When the children noticed the fact that he was gazing at him, they tightened the circle and barricaded him from seeing the brunet. Giotto only smiled and pretended that nothing happened. He was really curious. Like _really _curious. Not even his friend's, Mammon's, gender made him this curious. But he really couldn't do anything in front of these children. He then smiled and shoved the thought about that brunet in the back of his head.

But then, something unexpected happened. The brunet broke off from his previous position and laughed out loud. At first, everyone tried hard to not react at all, but after full two minutes of his almost maniacal laughter, everyone stopped their conversation. None of them tried to look at him; they only trembled as they showed their backs to him.

"Aah~ another ignorant bunch. This is boring." His voice was high, like that of a girl's. But there was a certain serenity, calmness, and sheer coldness hidden in it. If he wasn't a teacher, he would have felt intimidated by him. The brunet laughed once more before taking his bag and breezed through the class. Nobody said anything when he exited the classroom, not even Giotto, who was too shocked to comprehend what just happened.

"Will…" Sasagawa Kyoko muttered. "Will he kill someone this time?" She looked completely terrified. Giotto was silent; he wanted to see the others' reaction. And unexpectedly, a silver-haired boy slapped her across her face. "Stop talking about 'what doesn't exist'. It's fucking creepy." But, oddly, he looked upset as well. A black-haired boy, Yamamoto Takeshi as he knew from the roll call, only smiled nervously. "Get over it, Gokudera, haha."

Giotto could only look at the door, where the boy just left. His mind was practically screaming at him to chase after him. But, he didn't do anything. "Sensei." The female students looked at him with teary eyes. "There's no one named Sawada Tsunayoshi in this class. Please don't enquire more about it."

Well, Giotto would have to say sorry to these girls. He wanted to know. And Giotto Vongola is a man who will get what he wanted.

**oOo**

He entered the board chairman's room nonchalantly. His gaze was transfixed to the silhouette figure of the most powerful man in their school. He closed the door behind him as well. "I see you've come." The chairman said. He flinched. He wasn't really used to be talked to in this school. After all, nobody talked to him besides Hibari Kyoya, who just graduated.

"Yes." He answered. He understood the reason why the chairman felt the need to greet him though. After all, he wasn't one to show his face in school often. The board chairman stood up from his chair and headed to his direction. He threw his bag to the floor only to find the chairman already stripping him off his navy-blue vest. "How was class?" He asked as he licked the boy's neck.

He could only look at the chairman's obsidian eyes with his own. A devilish smile crept upon his lips before he took the chairman's fedora off his head. The chairman scoffed as he began to draw blood from his neck, leaving a fresh hickey on his skin.

"It was boring, Reborn. I thought you'll bring in someone more interesting." He smirked. He didn't say anything as the chairman unbuttoned his shirt. Reborn chuckled. "Now, now, Tsuna, don't be impatient. The game won't start immediately, will it?" The obsidian-eyed man smiled the same devilish smile.

"I'm looking forward to your newest game, Reborn."

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_As warm sunset looked directly to cold, unforgiving brown, something unexpected happened. The brunet pinned the blond on his desk and already had a strong grip on his hands; he shoved his tongue down Giotto's mouth. The blond looked around in panic, but none of the other teachers said anything when he was clearly assaulted by a student, in a broad daylight inside the teacher's lounge. When the boy broke the kiss, his saliva was still fresh in Giotto's mouth._

"_See, Sensei? I could have a sex show here and nobody would care. Don't tell me that I should be a part in class. They erased my existence, and so does everyone else. You, my dear blond Sensei, are not an exception." And then he left, breezing like a wind and nobody even as much as look at him as he walked._

* * *

><p><em>At first I intended this to be a oneshot. <em>

_But I couldn't resist._

_Well, if you don't want this to continue, I'll just leave the 'Next' part to your imagination._

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Exist.**

One week had passed ever since Giotto became a teacher, and the mysterious brunet hadn't come to school since then. The students in his class was seemingly happy about it, they acted normal. And when taking attendance, the secretary always put it as 'nobody is absent'. But, Giotto was confused. He kept the boy's petite figure, maniacal laughter, and high-voice deep inside his head. He will _not _be swept away and thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't exist.

He was a teacher. And it was a teacher's duty to make sure that his students are living a happy life in school. He tried to investigate the other teachers, but they had the same look of fear plastered in their faces before replying with an abrupt 'I don't know!' and ran away, like the students. And then he tried files and scores before he came, he was met with nothing significant.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had a great score. It was as if all the teachers in school automatically gave him an A on his scores. And his attendance was impeccable, and Giotto knew that his report card was a lie. It had been a week since he last saw him and he was his homeroom teacher. There was no way he could have gotten to school.

The next Monday, he thought he will be seeing another empty seat, but that wasn't the case. Sawada Tsunayoshi sat on the empty seat and was gazing at the rainy sky. When he took the roll call, he was confused to see that his name wasn't there. The other students looked nervous, especially the secretary. But, he didn't say anything and still called Tsunayoshi's name at the end of the list.

The brunet didn't respond though. It was as if his name was a mere breeze. Tsunayoshi, and the other students, they didn't respond at the name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. The brunet looked as uncaring as he did on the first day, and the other students pretended that he never said that name; the name that vexed him, but nonexistent to the others.

He spent the whole morning looking at the sky.

**oOo**

"Sawada-kun, can you come with me to the teacher's lounge?" Giotto said with a bright smile plastered on his face. The brunet looked at him and flinched. "I can. But I don't want to." He said quietly. Giotto noted how hoarse and raspy his voice was. Sure he sounded like a girl, but it seemed unused. He'd never seen him talk to the other students before. No, all Giotto ever saw him was when he looked at the sky.

And the blond teacher wasn't so happy with that development. He was considered the inner circle of most students in 2-A in a week time. Even Gokudera Hayato, the slightly difficult child had turned to him, saying that he was 'alright'. When Gokudera approved of him, Yamamoto Takeshi accepted him as well. And because two of the most popular guys in 2-A accept him, the others soon followed.

Only Sawada Tsunayoshi stayed out of his reach.

"Well, you're coming anyways." He grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to the teacher's lounge. At first, the teachers were greeting him, but when Tsunayoshi entered the room, they all went quiet.

Giotto took a seat on his chair in front of his work-filled desk and looked at Tsunayoshi with the most sincere expression on his face. "Sawada-kun," He said, as calm as possible. "Are you being bullied?" His voice was that of a whisper. He knew that topics like these are sensitive for the children.

The brunet widened his eyes, but lowered his face so Giotto couldn't see his eyes. "You don't need to worry. Sensei will try to help you to be a part of the class." A smile and speaking in third-person to ensure him that Giotto will use his position as a teacher to help him. The brunet was shivering. Giotto stood up and held his student's shoulder. "Bullied…?" The brunet's voice was shaky. Giotto nodded solemnly before lowering himself, bending on his knees to see the boy's expression, especially his eyes.

As warm sunset looked directly to cold, unforgiving brown, something unexpected happened. The brunet pinned the blond on his desk and already had a strong grip on his hands; he shoved his tongue down Giotto's mouth. The blond looked around in panic, but none of the other teachers said anything when he was clearly assaulted by a student, in a broad daylight inside the teacher's lounge. When the boy broke the kiss, his saliva was still fresh in Giotto's mouth.

"See, Sensei? I could have a sex show here and nobody would care. Don't tell me that I should be a part in class. They erased my existence, and so does everyone else. You, my dear blond Sensei, are not an exception." And then he left, breezing like a wind and nobody even as much as look at him as he walked.

Giotto was still on the desk, gasping for breath. His head was cloudy, and he couldn't move. That boy was one hell of a kisser.

He'd tasted many kisses from men and woman alike, but that was the first time he'd gotten a kiss so powerful that he couldn't say anything. It made him feel helpless and confused. He wasn't the one submissive but it was horridly _pleasing _and yet _scary _as well.

Suddenly, the other teachers, who was looking towards his direction turned away and sat straight on their chairs.

"Ah. Didn't expect someone would be lying down on that desk. Is it that comfortable?" A cold Japanese with velvety Italian accent asked from the door's direction. Giotto immediately straightened himself and wiped the boy's saliva from his mouth. His shirt was disheveled from the entire scuffle. "N-no." Giotto said with a blush of embarrassment as he went to sit on his chair. "I see."

Now Giotto understood the reason why everyone looked wary. The board chairman himself had entered the room. It was a rarity indeed. According to Nezu-sensei, the board chairman was rarely ever seen in school environment.

Giotto had known the man, of course. He was the reason he could be a homeroom teacher after all. Giotto had known him through his aunt Luce, who was the chairman's former lover. They broke their relationship off when Reborn admitted that his preference was that of a man, and Luce nodded. She then married a scientist named Verde Fulmino.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior, Chairman." Giotto bowed his head. The fedora wearer looked at him from head to toe before actually smirking. "I wonder…" He then smiled to himself and left the room.

**oOo**

Reborn walked hastily to his office. He didn't like being out in the open because many female students and female teachers always stare on him like he was some sort of tourist attraction. But, no matter what, he wanted to see Giotto. The one who made _his _Tsuna came to school in only a week of absence.

When he was about to close the door, he took one glance of gravity-defying brown hair and pulled the brunet's hand until he was inside the room. In a swift move, he took off Tsuna's bag and threw it to the sofa. He slammed the door shut and pinned the little brunet on the floor.

Tsuna looked surprised, but Reborn didn't give him any time to react. He took his orange-black fedora off before kissing the brunet senseless. "Re-Reborn…!" Tsuna moaned. Reborn didn't usually use tongues against his fragile little Tsuna. But this time, he wanted to get rid of Giotto's essence from the brunet's mouth.

"I see you've 'tasted' him. Already enjoying the game, aren't you?" Reborn said after a long fifteen minutes of lip-kissing and hickey-leaving activities. Tsuna was now shirtless and Reborn could see the boy's adorable lust-filled look. "…" Tsuna didn't answer. He traced the contour of Reborn's high cheekbones. "Are you?" Reborn repeated.

"Indeed…" Tsuna answered quietly. "I'm already seeing your approach. Think you can win from me this time?" Reborn pinched the boy's nipple, making him moan. Tsuna only smiled. Not a sincere smile, only a devilish smile he picked up from the man in front of him.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_Giotto was dazed. He actually didn't even mind being stripped to only his trouser in school. It was summer, and the reception room wasn't particularly cool. Tsunayoshi was one hell of a kisser and he will never stop praising him of sort. The hickeys on his neck will have to be concealed somehow. "Shall we continue?" The brunet asked, his hands were already on Giotto's pants. "This is… wrong…" He muttered._

"_But it feels good, doesn't it?"_

* * *

><p><em>You guys got me.<em>

_Believe it or not, I got more than 35 emails in my inbox. _

_At first I was going to update this on Tuesday… but holy gods ten reviews in a day!_

_If this one gets another ten, I'll update tomorrow. But if not, it will be Tuesday/Wednesday :D_

_Please review XD_

_**Added: **For the reviewers who's been mentioning **Another**, yes I got the inspiration from there. It's such an interesting manga everyone should look it up.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Exist.**

Reborn opened the curtain of his office and looked towards the school gate. The lessons are already in progress, but he was waiting.

Today was the first day of 'that' after all. _His _possession will definitely come late today. He will look all adorable with some addition to his uniform.

When he saw a figure limping his way to the school, Reborn smirked and drank his espresso.

"Who's the first person to go?"

**oOo**

"Ah," was Giotto's reaction when the enigmatic Sawada Tsunayoshi entered the class on the fourth period. He was bandaged and limping, not to mention that his uniform was bloodstained as well. "Sawada-kun-?"

"SENSEI!" A girl said with two braids shouted. "I don't get this part. Can you teach me?" Then the whole class seemed to not understand the lesson and made him explained the whole thing again. Sawada-kun looked colder than ever. He was as unmoved as he had been for as long as Giotto could remember. During the intervals of lessons, he would look at the sky, trying to see what enticed the little brunet to the point that never seemed to do anything besides looking at the sky.

**oOo**

When the bell that signaled lunch break came, Giotto walked out of the classroom nonchalantly. And when he spotted a mop of brown hair, he immediately followed it. And it brought him to the reception room.

He'd never been inside the reception room before, and it amazed him. It was warm and cozy. A place he'd like to be when it's winter. It was a simple office-like room with a sofa and a loveseat. The curtain was drawn to keep the light away.

"Reborn? Is that you?" Came the only voice in 2-A he was unfamiliar with. Giotto stood bravely, making the calmest expression shown on his face. He couldn't be intimidated by a student at a time like this.

But, despite the resolve he'd made within his head, the blond couldn't reply at all. Logically, a good and witty remark such as 'No, it's not 'Reborn', Sawada-kun' or a simple 'Hello, Sawada-kun' would be a better choice than just standing in front of a sofa stiffly. But Giotto couldn't do it.

"Oh, if it isn't Sensei." The tone he used was that of disappointment and disinterest. Under normal circumstances, Giotto would have thought that this brunet was insulting him, but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

Sawada Tsunayoshi appeared in an altered version of Namimori Middle School's summer outfit. He wasn't wearing the blue-vest and the white shirt was so dampened with sweat that it becomes a see-through. The sleeves were rolled up until they reached his elbows. The black trousers were also rolled up to his knees, and he wore slippers instead of shoes.

Giotto found his eyes traveling down every inches of the boy's wet body. He was a very fine young man indeed. Fair skin along with a body so slender that it put girls to shame. The brunet's only flaw would be his shortness, but that wasn't a problem.

The Italian mentally slapped himself. He was a teacher for god's sake! He shouldn't be checking his student out!

Some time passed between the two of them and Giotto realized that he needed to answer the boy's statement. _Something witty... Something witty..._he thought, but, he can only utter a mere 'Indeed'.

Tsunayoshi smirked. "I was expecting Reborn, but I guess you'll do just fine." The brunet came closer to his direction, and before he could say anything, the boy had pinned both of his arms on the sofa with only his right arm while sitting on his pelvis. _Such strong arms..._Giotto flailed, but the boy didn't budge at all.

Giotto wasn't a weak man, not at all. But the boy was simply stronger. "Don't struggle, Sensei..." The boy whispered oh so seductively to his ear as he unbuttoned Giotto's second button with his left hand. "Fair skin. Not so different from Reborn," the brunet's left hand now traveled to his face, caressing it in a careful manner. "Stop it...!" Giotto's feet were thrashing around the black sofa, but the upper part of his body was completely under the brunet's control. "Hush," he murmured.

Giotto could feel both pleasure and guilt screaming at him when the boy licked his neck. Pleasure because the boy did it in such a wonderful way that it made Giotto wanted to moan for more, and guilt because this was _wrong_. He was a teacher, and Tsunayoshi was a student. He was practically being molested by someone so very young, and he actually _enjoyed_it.

When Tsunayoshi unbuttoned his third button, Giotto struggled even more. But when the brunet's unnaturally cold finger touched his nipple, he moaned. "Stop...!" He was totally enjoying this now, and Tsunayoshi played with his body and desire in the right way.

The way his fingers unbuttoned the rest of the blond's clothes skillfully made Giotto astounded.

Honestly, he never thought that he will be played like this by someone so young. He hated being the submissive one, but this particular brunet was such an expert that he couldn't feel anything else but pleasure and guilt. Boy, if he knew that he can feel this way just because of a kiss, and the boy wasn't his student, he would have gone to Vegas with the boy and marry him.

"You like it, right Sensei?" Giotto wasn't sure why, but the brunet's high voice dazzled him in a way that Alaude's voice did. Hell, even his former lover wasn't as expert as Tsunayoshi was.

Giotto's head was so clouded in lust that he even forgot his position as a teacher. "Answer me, Sensei." The brunet bit his neck, actually drawing blood and leaving a fresh, purple-blotchy hickey. "Y-yes!" The brunet smirked and let go of his hands. Giotto was shocked and used both of his hands to clasp his mouth.

Giotto was dazed. He actually didn't even mind being stripped to only his trouser in school. It was summer, and the reception room wasn't particularly cool. Tsunayoshi was one hell of a kisser and he will never stop praising him of sort. The hickeys on his neck will have to be concealed somehow. "Shall we continue?" The brunet asked, his hands were already on Giotto's pants. "This is… wrong…" He muttered.

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" A smile crept on Tsunayoshi's face.

And Giotto had to admit that... It_ did_ feel good.

**oOo**

Reborn had been waiting for almost an hour. The lunch break was almost over but his brunet hadn't come to his office.

The chairman wore his fedora and stepped out of his office in a long stride. He knew that if Tsuna didn't go to his office, he must be in the reception room. After all, Reborn also knew that Tsuna considered that place his sanctuary. Not only that, he knew everything about Tsuna.

When he opened the door, the great almighty Reborn was actually torn between joining his brunet and the blond 'piece' having fun and actually killing the blond for letting _his _Tsuna play with him. But, his brunet never ceased to amaze him with his incredibly witty answer.

"Hi, Reborn, wanna join?" The fedora-wearer had to laugh at his student's sheer brilliance.

* * *

><p><em>Next in<em>_** Exist**__:_

_Giotto stiffened when a pair of cold obsidian eyes pierced through his own sunset without any hesitation. Reborn didn't let anything but pleasantries came from his mouth, but he clearly showed it from his aura that he didn't like Giotto. "Giotto, don't fall for him." His voice was ice cold and perfectly level. "I know what you think. His skills are top-notch that it feels like you can just bring him to Vegas and marry him. But that wasn't the case..." The board chairman turned away from him and looked at the windows._

_"Besides, it's not like you can be with someone who 'doesn't exist', right?" It struck Giotto like a lightning. "He's a far-off dream for you, Giotto," Reborn faced him again with a devilish smirk on his face. "Because, after all, he's mine."_

* * *

><p><em>Finished!<em>

_Well, to answer people's thoughts about this being 27G instead of G27, I would have to say indeed XD Tsuna is seme to Giotto, but uke to Reborn. Well, there __**will **__be G27 moments instead of the non-cons you've seen so far._

_Please review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Exist.**

Giotto froze when the board chairman laughed. "I rather not. I hate sharing, you see? And Tsuna," The blond could see the evil smirk that crept upon the board chairman's face. "The second stage, it's done." Tsunayoshi gasped. "But, it's still PE!" The brunet exclaimed, still sitting on Giotto's pelvis. "Precisely," The fedora wearer smiled warmly to the boy.

Tsuna leaped away from Giotto and went straight to Reborn's arms. "I'm supposed to be in charge!" He pouted. "Well, you were busy playing with Giotto so I had to set things in motion." An evil smirk accompanied the fedora wearer's explanation. "Hmm," The brunet looked contemplating. "Forgive me, Tsuna," Reborn bended low and bit Tsuna's earlobe, making him shiver. "Will you?" He whispered.

Tsuna looked dazed, but he nodded afterwards. "I guess its okay. Well, I'll better change my clothes." Tsuna looked towards Giotto and tilted his head. "You better go to the classroom, Sensei. Something interesting is happening." He then shoved both Giotto and Reborn away from the reception room.

"Well, excuse me, Chairman." When Giotto was about to leave, Reborn pulled him by the wrist and pinned him to the wall. He hated the fact that it was getting common for him to be treated like this. First with Tsunayoshi and now with the board chairman. "You know, even if I didn't show Tsuna that I'm displeased, it doesn't mean I'm not." He seethed in Italian. "Sawada and I are just a teacher and student." Giotto replied firmly, trying to run away from the intense obsidian eyes. "Then why did you moan when he merely teased you?" He couldn't say anything.

Giotto stiffened when a pair of cold obsidian eyes pierced through his own sunset without any hesitation. Reborn didn't let anything but pleasantries came from his mouth, but he clearly showed it from his aura that he didn't like Giotto. "Giotto, don't fall for him." His voice was ice cold and perfectly level. "I know what you think. His skills are top-notch that it feels like you can just bring him to Vegas and marry him. But that wasn't the case..." The board chairman turned away from him and looked at the windows.

"Besides, it's not like you can be with someone who 'doesn't exist', right?" It struck Giotto like a lightning. "He's a far-off dream for you, Giotto," Reborn faced him again with a devilish smirk on his face. "Because, after all, he's mine."

Reborn left. And from then, he knew that there was something between Reborn and Tsunayoshi. Something he couldn't quite fathom with his mind. They're not lovers, judging from the way Tsunayoshi behave around him. They're not a mere student and teacher, Reborn's attitude clearly showed that. And Reborn was the first person in the school who didn't pretend that the brunet 'doesn't exist'. That surely means something…

Giotto also went away from the reception and to his class. He wanted to know more about Tsunayoshi. And questioning the class seemed like a good idea. Especially since Kyoko looked like she could spill some secret if he coaxed her properly.

But, it wasn't his usual peaceful classroom that waited for him, it was crowd and crimson.

**oOo**

Tsuna peeled his sweaty clothes and changed them with another pair of summer uniform he had in the reception room. He wore it the same way he did earlier though, only with the vest. He hummed a tune to himself and smiled to the man behind him. "Who's the first person to go?" He sang to himself. The man behind him grinned widely.

"It's Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna."

**oOo**

Giotto was frightened to his bone.

Fright, shock, fear, grief, curiosity, they all struck him like lightning. The class was noisy. Some girls were crying while some of the boys were hysteric. He couldn't move at all.

One of his students, Gokudera Hayato had been killed so brutally in the middle of the classroom. He was still using his PE clothes. Blood smeared him so beautifully that it made him sick. The smell of blood was dreadful. He remembered the time when Alaude took him to his job and he was sick of seeing and feeling it.

"GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto Takeshi screamed and ran past him. He clenched his fists as he looked at his best friend's corpse. The other teachers soon flooded the entire room, evacuating the other students. Some of them offered their condolences to Giotto, who was still frozen in place.

Yamamoto wasn't crying, it was some sort of a howl of sadness that Giotto didn't really understand. He was still there, in front of class 2-A's door, gaping like an idiot. His brain understood that he needed to help with other teachers calming his students, but his body refused to move. Hayato's shocked face was etched within his mind as if he was the one who killed him.

But, he didn't. Giotto wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato. But _who?_ Not to mention that he, like the other students and teachers present, was also afraid that _he_ will be the next.

The blond began to tremble. He couldn't even see _how _Gokudera was killed. Was he stabbed? Or slashed? Or what? He couldn't. He _couldn't _comprehend _anything_. And he was supposed to be the proud alumni of one of the best universities in Italy. When he was about to break, a warm, comforting hug came from behind.

"Don't worry, Sensei," Sawada Tsunayoshi whispered as he placed his head on Giotto's back. "If you're worried that you will be killed by the one who killed Gokudera-kun, you don't need to worry…" The brunet tightened his hug around Giotto's hip. He could feel the brunet stood on his toe and whispered with the same seductive tone he used in the reception room. But, Giotto actually found comfort within it.

"Because the one who will kill you is not Gokudera-kun's killer. It's _me_." Giotto tensed when the brunet cackled and let go of him. "I will kill you, Giotto-sensei. No worry, no worry!" The brunet sang loudly from the school corridors. "I will play the game accordingly, and kill you accordingly as well. Simple and fast. No worries!"

Giotto fell to his knees and trembled as Sawada Tsunayoshi's cackle reverberate within his skull.

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

"_It's a game Tsuna and I played, yes, and you are involved." The board chairman said as he served a coffee for himself. "What… what game?" He asked. Reborn sat down on his chair and took a sip of his espresso. "It's a betting game." He said after quite a while. Giotto was still silent, waiting for the continuation. "It's also the reason why Tsuna 'doesn't exist, because he lost. And now, we're playing again. He's putting his bid on you." Reborn smirked. "For me to what?" Giotto demanded. These people are playing with him without his consent. He certainly doesn't like that. "That's for me and Tsuna to know." Reborn looked at him with a mixed expression. It was either cold or amused._

"_All I can say to you is if you fail, Tsuna will kill you."_

* * *

><p><em>And the game begins!<em>

_Please review :)_

_(For the ones who mentioned __**Another**__ after three chapters… Please, stop. Yes I took the 'doesn't exist' theme in that manga/anime for this story. But, to put it bluntly, I feel uncomfortable if you keep on saying 'omigod I saw this from Another'. It's going to be different from __**Another**__. It'll get complicated in a way that is not like the manga/anime. So please, please, please I beg you… stop mentioning __**Another**__ or I'll just make this story the replica of that series.) _

_Sorry for those who didn't mention it, I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Exist.**

Reborn couldn't wait.

He couldn't wait for Giotto's reaction, he couldn't wait for things to pick up, and he certainly couldn't wait to win their game again.

The first loss cost Tsuna his existence, he wondered what the second loss will cost him? The fedora wearer adored every part of Tsuna. But he'd also be pleased if his Tsuna stopped playing around with everyone else.

He wanted it to be exclusive, though it was nothing fickle like 'love'. Reborn's adoration goes way farther than that. Tsuna's fair skinned slender body, Tsuna's pouting, Tsuna's laugh, Tsuna's _everything_ was something he'd like to claim.

Reborn didn't need a lover. That was why he broke it off with Luce, sweet Luce, who didn't deserve to be tied down by only his desires. Luckily, the brunet himself was lonely to the point that he _needed_ all those touching and being touched. Reborn was the happiest to oblige.

When he heard a loud and yet happy-sounding cackle, he moved from his seat by the window and boil some hot water, because a certain blond-haired 'piece' of his game is certainly coming.

Giotto Vongola wasn't an important person. He was a mere relative of his once beloved Lu who aspired to be a teacher. But he became an important 'piece' to their games. And the games are important piece of his plan to make Tsuna, dear sweet Tsuna, his.

**oOo**

Giotto could feel his heart, head, and every part of his body throbbing. Tsunayoshi's cackle was still echoing within his skull. It was as if his brain refused to stop playing that happy-and-yet-cruel cackle. The way he didn't even flinch he saw Gokudera Hayato's bloody corpse was enough confirmation for Giotto; the brunet was serious about killing him.

He might be over analyzing, but it seemed to him that Tsunayoshi actually _knew _who killed the silver-haired student. Giotto took out a silver-colored mini notebook he had from his pocket and quickly scribbled with the pen attached.

**Giotto wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

It was a necessary precaution; he's not in the right state of mind. He was thankful that Alaude once taught him about these things.

The blond was sitting on his quarters at the teacher's lounge. The school was mostly empty because of Gokudera's accident, but he was still there.

He bit his nails nervously. He knew the ones still in school was the baseball club, disciplinary committee, the board chairman, and Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Wait. The board chairman.

From the way he talked with Tsunayoshi, Giotto presumed that the board chairman probably had some clues about it. Tsunayoshi also mentioned about a game. And Reborn is bound to know a thing or two about it. He set out to the chairman's room.

He slammed the door open. Disrespectful, yes, but with the anxiety along with Tsunayoshi Sawada's cackle raging within his head, he couldn't care less. He found the president was leaning to the bookshelf, waiting for his hot water to boil.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Giotto." He said calmly in full Italian. Giotto hissed. How could he be calm? One of the students in his school has been killed! And he was killed in the school to boot! "You know something, don't you?" Giotto tried to ask with the calmest tone he can manage now.

"Indeed," Reborn fiddled with the coffee maker's cable. "I heard Tsuna's cackle and the song. He said he will kill you." Giotto tensed, but said nothing. "What's happening? Tell me!" The blond didn't mean to shout, but he did anyways.

"It's a game Tsuna and I played, yes, and you are involved." The board chairman said as he served a coffee for himself. "What… what game?" He asked. Reborn sat down on his chair and took a sip of his espresso. "It's a betting game." He said after quite a while. Giotto was still silent, waiting for the continuation. "It's also the reason why Tsuna 'doesn't exist, because he lost. And now, we're playing again. He's putting his bid on you." Reborn smirked. "For me to what?" Giotto demanded. These people are playing with him without his consent. He certainly doesn't like that. "That's for me and Tsuna to know." Reborn looked at him with a mixed expression. It was either cold or amused.

"All I can say to you is if you fail, Tsuna will kill you."

It felt like death sentence. If he failed to do something he didn't even know he will be killed? That's unfair! He didn't come to be a piece in their games; he came to be a teacher! "Go and meet him, Giotto. I bid against you, but I don't want the game to be so easy." Reborn chuckled.

"Wait... You played this game before?" The fedora wearer nodded. "And Sawada lost?" He nodded again. "Because he lost the game he lost his existence? How could that happen?" The blond asked.

Reborn smirked. "Well, Giotto, how do you define that I exist?" The man asked. "Well, you're here. You're talking to me, and I'm talking to you." Giotto answered simply. "Because I'm here, is it? Well... It's just that for the others, Tsuna 'is not here'. There is no Tsuna. Go question him, Giotto. It's faster and easier, right?"

Giotto didn't need any persuading. He ran to the reception room, only to find a note addressed to him:

_You have questions. I'm in the rooftop. How predictable, Sensei._

**oOo**

Giotto ran to the rooftop, but it wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi who was there. It was a girl with long purple hair and a bandage over her left eye. She was wearing a standard summer uniform of Namimori Middle, only with a purple ribbon instead of red. "Ah, Giotto-sensei, right?" Surprisingly, she was the one who broke the ice instead of Giotto, who was the teacher.

"Yes, and who are you?" He asked politely. This could be a coincidence. Maybe Sawada was somewhere else. "If you're looking for Tsuna-sama, he's gone. He ordered me to answer your questions." Ordered. This girl placed herself as Tsunayoshi's underling. "First, can you tell me who you are?" Giotto asked pleasantly. The girl nodded shyly.

"My name is Kusajishi Nagi. My game name is Chrome Dokuro. And my role in the game is Maneuver." She said slowly, her voice was quiet and level. "Game name? Role?" Giotto repeated with a tone of confusion. He clearly didn't understand what the girl said.

"In the game Tsuna-sama and Reborn-sama created, there are four roles: the Bidders, the Maneuver, the Killer, and of course, the Player. The Bidders are the ones who bet for the player's win, or the player's lose. They're also the ones who created the mystery you needed to solve. The murder sequences and the others, in short, they're the Game-makers. The Maneuver, meaning me, will guide you throughout the game. It's not the decision making though, I will guide you through the rules. Because the one who decide everything is you. Not me. The Killer does the obvious. He kills. And you, the Player, have to guess who the Killer is before he kills the last target, _and _prevent the murder. If you didn't manage to do it, you'll lose. Game name is a name that the Maneuver and the Killer uses to make sure they don't harm each other. That's the game. Do you understand?"

He sure got it. It's a puzzle-solving game. Only it wasn't puzzles he needed to solve, its murders.

"I get it." Tsunayoshi bet that he will win, and Reborn for his lose. If Tsunayoshi lost, there was another possibility that he will lose something even more than his existence. If so, he needed to win. "Well, that's about all. Since the mystery is laid out, I don't think there'll be anything more for today. You can go home if you want." The girl said quietly.

"Wait, Nagi."

"Chrome."

"Chrome…" Giotto gulped. He needed to shape up. The Killer might just target anyone. He needed to be quick. "Yes?" Chrome asked. "I have two questions before I return home." The girl tilted her head. "Sure, please ask."

"First, are you the one who killed Gokudera Hayato?" The girl looked taken aback, but she closed her eyes and shook her head while smiling. "No, **I'm not the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**"She answered. "Second, what is the game name of the Killer?" the Killer's game name is bound to show some clue to the Killer's identity.

"His name is Glo Xinia."

He absolutely had no clue about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto's Notes:<strong>

**Giotto wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Kusajishi Nagi/Chrome Dokuro wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Killer's game name: Glo Xinia ****find something about this name!**

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_The little brunet smiled devilishly. "So what? So what if this game is sick? Why should I care about murdering people who doesn't even admit that I exist?" Giotto clenched his fists. "Because it's wrong, Sawada-kun!" He retorted. The brunet's face contorted into that of anger and it surprised Giotto. "So, it's wrong…" He scoffed. He looked around the corridor around them. The teachers and students around them passed through, like they didn't see him at all. "I'll show you what's wrong." Tsunayoshi tackled him to the ground and pinned Giotto's arms before kissing him senseless. _

"_STOP IT!" Giotto shouted. "HELP! PLEASE STOP HIM!" He pleaded to the teacher, but none of them even looked at him. "See? Nobody cares, Sensei. I heard from Reborn that your concept of existing is 'conversing between humans'. So… what if they don't even __**see **__you?"_

* * *

><p><em>Glo Xinia. A game name. A stroke of brilliance. Do you have any idea of who the Killer is?<em>

_What do you think of the game? Is it simple enough? And do you want me to keep Giotto's note in the end, or is it unnecessary?  
><em>

_I love writing independent Chrome. Kusajishi seemed like a good name since Bleach's Yachiru is made of awesomeness._ _Besides, I don't know Nagi's family name._

_Please review :)_

_(Anyway, if you have things you want to clear. You can PM me. I'll oblige to answer your questions.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Exist.**

It was an early Thursday morning, and Giotto was already on his way to the classroom. He liked being in his classroom more than anywhere. Even when Gokudera's murder occurred only two days ago, he was already moving on.

Giotto wasn't stupid. He knew that Nagi's appearance meant the game has started for real. He couldn't be lenient. He needed to be agile and quick-thinking if he wanted to win this game. He wanted to win for two reasons: the first was so he could prove to Reborn and Tsunayoshi that he wasn't just a weak piece, and second was… to help his student. Maybe, just maybe he could ask that if he won, Tsunayoshi would get his existence back. He wanted to help the brunet as a teacher. And… he also wanted to know about his student's view about this game. It could be that Reborn coerced him into agreeing.

When he opened the classroom's door, something he didn't expect was happening.

It was Nagi. She was half-sitting on Tsunayoshi's lap, she was _kissing_ him. It wasn't the brunet who moved, it was Nagi. The brunet wasn't as into the kiss as Nagi was. He only gripped her waist firmly as she had her ways with him.

"Nagi," Tsunayoshi whispered. "Yes, Tsuna-sama?" Nagi breathed. "You got company." The purple-haired girl snapped her head to the entrance. She turned beet red before smiling. "Good morning, Giotto-sensei." She murmured shyly. Giotto couldn't say anything. Again with the feeling that he needed to find a good and witty remark, but couldn't.

Tsunayoshi got up, but left his bag on the table. He went to the class's backdoor. "Tsuna-sama?" Nagi chimed. "You need to be more careful if you're interacting with me, Nagi. After all, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't mingle with people who 'don't exist'?" Tsunayoshi left, just like that. He didn't even _look _at Giotto.

The purple-haired girl looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-sama…" With that, Nagi also left after giving him a polite bow.

**oOo**

_The bell already rang. But Nagi and Tsunayoshi haven't returned. Tsunayoshi, I understand. But how's Nagi? _Giotto was in distraught. It's time for homeroom and two of his students haven't returned. He was rather anxious because he knew nothing about Nagi, but he couldn't really admit it.

"Eh? Guys look at that bag. Those skull pins… could it be…?" The girls and boys both made a ruckus. "It couldn't be Nagi-chan!" The girls were squealing. "I wonder if she's going to be in any of the lesson at all today. We should go to library at lunch break!" Some of them added. "Hell yes! I'm glad I came to school today! Kusajishi's coming! Imma call Tousaka and tell him how much of an idiot he was to take today off!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"Uh, guys, mind telling me what's going on?" Giotto joined in on a circle the class made around Gokudera's former table. A boy, Midare Osamu, stepped forward with a broad smile plastered on his face. "Oh right you dunno her. The owner of this bag is Kusajishi Nagi. She's the smartest girl in Namimori Middle and the second prettiest after our Princess Sasagawa." Kyoko blushed and told him not to say unnecessary things. "She's mysterious, Kusajishi is."

So Nagi was an existence opposite of Tsunayoshi. She was well-liked and accepted. But… "You know, I would have fall in love with Kusajishi if she wasn't in love with-"

"Midare-kun!" Kyoko chimed. The whole class went silent before the door opened, revealing a purple-haired girl. "My… bag…"

"NAGI-CHAN! / KUSAJISHI!"

Giotto sighed. It looks like there won't be any homeroom today.

**oOo**

In the middle of the overly crowded class, Nagi only smiled and replied as she could. She was the quiet type anyways. People jabbered away beside her, but there wasn't really a need for her to keep up with everyone. Like Tsuna-sama taught her, 'always look like you're there, even when you really aren't'.

Suddenly, there was a whisper beneath the other's lively chatter. "Welcome to the playground, Chrome." Nagi widened her eyes and smiled as she whispered. "I'm looking forward to the game, Glo."

**oOo**

"So, Chrome entered the game already." Reborn said as he planted the last kiss on Tsuna's lips. The board chairman room was getting hot, particularly after rounds of foreplay.

The brunet smiled. "That is to be expected." The board chairman looked at the brunet's pale-complexion skin. It was so beautiful. He wanted to touch it again. But Tsuna was fragile. He wasn't like the whores in the brothel who can stand so many rounds. Nonono Tsuna is fragile. He needed to keep him better.

"Chrome did a brilliant job as a Maneuver on the last game. I could say that the previous winner won because of her." Reborn said as Tsuna struggled to wear his uniforms again. "There's no connection between this and that. Hibari-san won because he's Hibari-san." Tsuna said coldly.

Reborn stretched his arms and hugged the brunet's waist. "I didn't know, Tsuna, forgive me." He apologized as his hands went to Tsuna's underwear. "G-God! Reborn stop!" The brunet moaned. "Forgive me then." Reborn said with a smirk. His hands were going in circular motion, making Tsuna shiver. "I forgive you…!" The teen panted.

When Tsuna was still panting heavily, Reborn stood up and wore his fedora back on his head. He also went back to his chair. "Well, the first round, the death of Gokudera Hayato, you were in charge." Reborn said coolly. Tsuna nodded. "This time, _I'll _be in charge. You don't mind, do you?" Tsuna shook his head. "By all means."

When he got out of the board chairman's room, there was a certain annoying blond on his way.

**oOo**

"Sawada-kun!"

"Don't follow me, Sensei. I'm not in the mood to listen to you."

"Sawada-kun!"

The brunet turned to him and kissed him square on his lips. It was right in front of the teacher's lounge and of course, Giotto revolted. "Why? You know that if you try to talk to me, sexual interactions are the only thing I will give you." Tsunayoshi whispered. "Nagi-chan's a good girl. She gets along great with everyone in the class." Giotto spluttered without thinking, trying so desperately to avert the topic.

"That is to be expected." Tsunayoshi said, prideful tone dancing so faintly in his words. "Why is a good girl like her involved with such a game? Do you know that game is horrible? A game where you watch people die just like that, are you okay with it?" Giotto asked.

The little brunet smiled devilishly. "So what? So what if this game is sick? Why should I care about murdering people who doesn't even admit that I exist?" Giotto clenched his fists. "Because it's wrong, Sawada-kun!" He retorted. The brunet's face contorted into that of anger and it surprised Giotto. "So, it's wrong…" He scoffed. He looked around the corridor around them. The teachers and students around them passed through, like they didn't see him at all. "I'll show you what's wrong." Tsunayoshi tackled him to the ground and pinned Giotto's arms before kissing him senseless.

"STOP IT!" Giotto shouted. "HELP! PLEASE STOP HIM!" He pleaded to the teacher, but none of them even looked at him. "See? Nobody cares, Sensei. I heard from Reborn that your concept of existing is 'conversing between humans'. So… what if they don't even _see_you?"

Giotto clenched his fists. Nobody was helping him. But… he was done. The days he will just accept the brunet's words are gone. He _won't _be dominated so easily. Giotto cupped the brunet's cheeks and kissed him. It was just a light, innocent kiss and Tsunayoshi was astounded. But Giotto soon turned it into a more passionate kiss by shoving his tongue to the brunet's mouth.

Their tongue danced. It was like a battle of dominance that Giotto often did with Alaude, only this was hotter, wetter, and certainly weirder since they're doing it right in front of the teacher's lounge.

The brunet broke their kiss and panted. "That was unexpected." He said, still trying to maintain his cool though his cheeks were really red. "Since you finally stopped being such a girl, I'll give you hints, Giotto-sensei. About the game, **it is impossible to have double roles, but there might be slight confusions caused by the Game-makers. **And also…" Tsunayoshi licked the saliva on Giotto's lips and smiled, _sincerely_. "**I didn't kill Gokudera Hayato, nor did Reborn.**"

Giotto was still on the floor when the brunet left like a wind. He was… astounded by himself. His conscience was screaming like mad, but…

"To me, you're here, Tsunayoshi-kun. So… to me, of course you exist." Even it was still sexual interaction, it was Giotto's first step to get Tsunayoshi properly confide to him as a teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto's Notes:<strong>

**Giotto wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Kusajishi Nagi/Chrome Dokuro wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Killer's game name: Glo Xinia**** (****find something about this name!)**

**It's impossible to have double roles, but Game-makers could create confusions.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Reborn wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato (might need to check since he didn't say it himself)**

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_Reborn sat on his chair comfortably. He looked at the person in front of him with a smirk. "Glo Xinia," He said with velvety Italian accented Japanese. "Yes?" Glo Xinia answered lightly. "The next one…" Reborn turned his chair to face the night sky._

"_Paint her death with blue."_

_Glo Xinia grinned broadly and bowed as if he was a star in a theater show. _

"_With pleasure,"_

* * *

><p><em>I will answer some of the questions laid out in the reviews here:<em>

_**Q: Why Glo Xinia? Does he have anything in common with the Killer in canon?**_

A: I chose Glo Xinia because that character was the least remembered (for people who said that you guys hated him, me too. I really hate him). And yes, he has something in common with the Killer in canon.

_**Q: Chrome's role kind of like Tsunomichi in this game, she's the messenger from Bidders to Player.**_

A: It could be yes or no. Whether or not Chrome gives clue to Giotto is up to Chrome's own whim, different from Tsunomichi who just follow orders. There are possibilities that Chrome was given a clue, but she didn't want to share it to Giotto or she wasn't given the order to say anything, but said something anyway because she wanted to help. All and all, it's up to Chrome to decide the game's flow. That was why Reborn said the previous winner won because of Chrome.

_**Q: Is there a possibility of multiple roles?**_

A: Tsuna had answered that question for you :)

_I AM SHOCKED! ONE OF YOU ACTUALLY GUESSED WHO GLO XINIA IS CORRECTLY! I swore you sent me into a spastic fit. _

_And the next murder's hint is out. Come on, people, let's brainstorm._

_Well, that's about all. Thanks for the reviews, they're awesome! Another for this chapter would be awesome :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Exist.**

When the bell rang, Giotto felt a teensy bit sad.

Today marked the day he was finally able to reach out to Tsunayoshi. It took quite some time, but it worked. He was happy. But… it stayed in his mind, see? When Sawada Tsunayoshi left school, nobody knows when he will return. It could be tomorrow, or a few weeks after that. Since he doesn't exist, nobody cared about his attendance, which included himself.

As the other students rushed away to play, go to their respective clubs, or go home. Nagi was still on her seat, reading a book that was in no way connected to their lessons. Some asked her if she was going to the library since, according to 'avid Kusajishi Nagi fanboy' Midare Osamu, she's the sole member of librarian club. Nagi shook her head shyly, saying that she will go straight home today.

And Giotto was surprised when they entered the same apartment complex.

"Nagi-chan? What are you doing here?" Calling her 'Nagi-chan' was a given. He called every girl in the class with first name and –chan. Nagi isn't going to be an exception. "I… um, I live… here…" She said with pink tingling on her cheeks. Giotto felt like an utter failure. He didn't check Nagi's files. Why? If he really wanted to know about the purple-haired girl, it would have been the easiest way to do it. "Ah," was all her could say. He parked his car and joined her to wait for the elevator.

"Which floor do you live in?" Giotto asked pleasantly. The girl looked nervous. Cute. "The sixth floor…" Giotto was on the fifth floor. So that's why he never saw her before. Well, Giotto didn't leave his room often. "I'm on the fifth floor! Can I come over sometime? You know, game-related?" It was funny how he said 'game-related' so casually when the said game included people's murder.

Nagi only nodded, but she definitely looked disturbed about something. "You know, I want to know more about you." Giotto said, trying to be easygoing. "I wanted to trust you. That's why I want to know more about you. I want to know about the previous game too…" Was it wrong of him to assume that there _was _a previous game? Nagi snapped her head to his direction, seemingly shocked, so there _was _a previous game.

"S-Sure…" She stammered softly. When the elevator arrived, they entered it awkwardly. Giotto was still trying to make conversation, but Nagi looked… troubled? Giotto didn't understand.

The elevator stopped on the third floor, the recreational floor. It has indoor swimming pool, billiard, fitness center, spa, and the likes you'd find in a hotel. This apartment was owned by CEDEF after all. Their hotels and apartments are top notch with reasonable price.

"Ah," came three different sounds together. Giotto almost couldn't believe his eyes. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, almost naked with only a towel hanging on his waist. He looked damp and soaked. And… unbelievably _gorgeous_. His body was slim, lean, and it was pale. He was built, even when his height was that of a girl's. The chlorine glistening on his body helped the entire situation. Tsunayoshi could make a professional swimming suit model go home in shame.

"Tsuna-sama…" Nagi sounded so far away from Giotto, even when she was only a meters away from him. "Never mind," Before the elevator could close, Nagi leapt away from the enclosed space and hugged Tsuna by his neck. Giotto could hear a faint whisper of 'Tsuna-sama' before the door closed.

But… Giotto was actually _jealous _that the girl was able to hug that beautiful body so casually. That settled it. Giotto learned that both Tsunayoshi and Nagi lived in the same apartment complex as him. He wanted to know which floor Tsunayoshi was, and he knew Nagi would know. That settled it; he'll definitely be going to the sixth floor tonight.

**oOo**

"Tsuna-sama, I love you…"

"I know."

"I'll do anything for you."

"I know."

"Do you love me?" That seemed to perk him. He looked at Nagi with those horridly beautiful brown eyes. "Do you want proof?" Tsuna-sama's hands moved to his towel. But, the purple-haired girl only smiled and shook her head. "Love is fickle, Nagi. I've taught you that hundreds of time." Tsuna-sama said as he ran his hand through his head. "…whereas sex is fleeting and useful. Yes, I remember, Tsuna-sama…"

"If I were to love someone, I will do it like Reborn-sama…" She took off her uniform and left it by the pool. She took the bathrobe, but didn't use them. "If you want to use me, Tsuna-sama…" She was blushing. But the desire to be useful to her savior won against any common sense. No, Tsuna-sama won against everything in her head. Including her humanity and shyness.

"Come here." Tsuna-sama pulled her. He kissed her, his tongue skillfully dancing with her own in a beautifully slow pace. It was melting melting melting melting. She didn't mind, she loved his touch. She didn't understand how Reborn-sama, who had complete dominance over her master, was even able to let go of him and not just continuously held him.

She would if she could.

When she thought they were going to have sex right here right now, Tsuna-sama broke the kiss. He caressed her purple hair and smiled like a devil. "You will have a guest, Chrome." Her master said. "He will come to your apartment, he will ask of you of many things. I want you to tell him." This was an order. Did Giotto-sensei left so much impression to her master that he was this willing to help? "Why are you treating him specially, Tsuna-sama?" She had heard from Reborn-sama that Tsuna-sama had given that teacher a warning. A warning…

A warning that nobody is to kill Giotto-sensei except for Tsuna-sama. She knew the significance of a warning. After all, she issued one herself to the previous Player. It was the key for him to won the game. The previous Killer almost killed him, but because she issued a warning that nobody is to kill the previous winner but her, he receded and the previous Player was able to win the game.

Something she regretted now.

She should have let the previous Player lose. It would do better for Tsuna-sama, but, but the previous player was…

"_I'm going to be away for a while. Will you wait for me, Kusajishi Nagi?"_

…was the second person to ever make her feel _assured_. Was the only person she _cared _for beside Tsuna-sama. Was the reason she could looked away from Tsuna-sama, who told her to find someone she loved.

And apparently, the previous winner managed to do just that.

"He's interesting." Nagi knew that answer. After all, she answered the same when Tsuna-sama asked her why she issued the warning on the previous game. "Probably it's the same reason why you gave your warning to the previous Player, Nagi." With that, Tsuna-sama left.

And she could only hope that it didn't continue down her path. Nagi actually wanted Tsuna-sama to be with Reborn-sama. Because if it _did _go her path…

Kusajishi Nagi is head over heels for Tsuna-sama. But, the previous Player made her fall in love.

**oOo**

It was already night time, but Reborn was still on his chair, waiting for his game piece to come. He will issue an order. He will make sure he won again. When he heard the door knock he gestured him to enter.

Reborn sat on his chair comfortably. He looked at the person in front of him with a smirk. "Glo Xinia," He said with velvety Italian accented Japanese. "Yes?" Glo Xinia answered lightly. "The next one…" Reborn turned his chair to face the night sky.

"Paint her death with blue."

Glo Xinia grinned broadly and bowed as if he was a star in a theater show.

"With pleasure,"

When Glo Xinia left, Reborn took off his fedora and twirled it on his fingers. "Your leniency won't change anything, Tsuna… I'll throw an extra piece if it comes to it…" Reborn smirked. He stood up and looked at the star-littered sky.

"Who's the second piece to come? Who's the second one to go?" He whistled.

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

"_Since when did you start caring?" Reborn pierced his heart with his words. He knew that Tsuna couldn't handle important things being said to his face. "It's Giotto, isn't it?" The way the brunet flinched made Reborn clenched his fists. So it __**was **__Giotto. "That boy really is Luce's relative. To corrupt you like this…" He was able to stop his precious little Tsuna from caring about unnecessary things. Tsuna made a strong wall to hide his former self, so strong that even Reborn had to resort into verbal cruelty. "Re-Reborn, I-I…" His old habit… his old habit to stammer… Unforgivable._

"_No matter what happens, I'm not going to let you run away. Ever. We'll continue the game, and you won't be in charge in any round anymore." Reborn said with voice so level that Tsuna trembled. "But that's-!"_

"_What's the point of this game if you're just going to craft it so Giotto would win, Tsuna?" After those words, Tsuna turned numb. And not even sex was able to get his mind back on track._

* * *

><p><em>You guys got me so bad. Darrrrrrn was he <em>_**that **__obvious? Okay now I know for sure that I have such smart readers. I decided to add new mysteries. The murder mysteries are still open to solve though._

_So Tsuna is not going to be a Game-maker anymore. Ah, and for those who read Author Notes, well, you're lucky this time since I will tell you a hint: There would be a role change somewhere in the middle of the game. So better keep your head up XD_

_Oh a special mention to __**cael05 **__for his brilliancy. All your guesses are spot-on. Those are the things that I thought when I created Glo Xinia, word per word. in fact, I decided to add another piece because of you XD For the others who guessed who Glo Xinia is and is correct, you know who you are. You guys are brilliant.  
><em>

_Ah, please review :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Exist.**

"Sensei…" It was night time and Giotto was in front of his student's apartment. "Hello, Nagi-chan. I told you that I'm going to visit, right? I brought you some food as gift too." He smiled pleasantly.

The girl nodded. She was dressed in a sleeveless white dress and she also got a white blanket all over her like a hood. Her left eye was covered by her bangs. "Please come in… I'll get you some drinks…" Giotto smiled and let himself in. The size of this place was the same as Giotto's only it was crammed with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. From the door into a space that was supposed to be living room and kitchen, it was all bookshelves with an indigo-colored sofa in the middle of the room.

When Nagi left for the refrigerator Giotto asked her if he could see around, and Nagi said okay. He ventured his way to the place that was supposed to be the bedroom, to be greeted by _more _bookshelves and a wooden wardrobe. All in all, his student's house didn't look like a house at all. It was more like an overly cozy library.

"I'm sorry that it's such a mess," She said quietly as a glass of orange juice made its way to Giotto's hand. "I can see why you're the smartest girl in Namimori Middle." Pink tingled Nagi's face as she took a cushion from one of the bookshelves and sat on the floor. Giotto, not wanting to be rude, did the same thing. "Tsuna-sama asked me what kind of room would I like when he first gave me this apartment…" She looked around her apartment and smiled warmly.

"When I told him that I like books, these arrangements were made." Giotto took a sip of the orange juice. Gave her this apartment? So this girl is living by herself, just like him. "Say, Nagi-chan," He started in the friendliest manner. He didn't want to scare her away since she looked like… _Tsuna_.

The flustered Tsuna, whom he had kissed in front of the teacher's lounge. The Tsuna who looked surprised and tried to keep his cool.

"I want to know more about you." He ended it with a smile. "About me? Not about Tsuna-sama?" This girl sure is sharp. Her sharpness didn't seem like a middle school's level, it was like she was _built_ to be sharp. Interesting. "Yes, about you. Since you'll be guiding me so I can save my students, I want to know more about you so I can trust you better." Giotto smiled. "And I want to know about the previous game too. I told you before." Giotto could see that she wanted to say something, but couldn't, so she just blushed so deeply.

"V-very well…" She took a deep breath. "My name is Kusajishi Nagi, but my parents are not Kusajishi." That meant she was either adopted or something. Giotto didn't cut her. "My parents… were never around for me. When I got to an accident that cost my left eye, they shipped me off to live with my relative. But, even that didn't last long." She put her cup on the floor and touched her bangs-covered eye.

"When I was on my last year of elementary, I got accepted at Kokuyo Middle School. I thought it'll please my relative since he also went there, but I was wrong." She clenched her fists. "I know that he doesn't even remember that I exist, but I never actually thought that on the day I got home from Kokuyo Middle, the house was empty, my luggages are packed and there was a note telling me to get out." She tightened the white blanket around her. "And then I started to survive on the streets. I have no relative besides that man and I know my parents didn't care about me. It was harsh, but I kept on believing that I could still survive… but I couldn't." Nagi was trembling, but she continued on with her story. "That was when I met with Tsuna-sama,"

Giotto perked. "On that rainy day…"

**oOo**

_Nagi wanted to die._

_It wasn't the first time she felt that dying was better than living. She loved rain, at least when she had shelter. There was a big difference between observing and getting soaked. She tightened the dirty blanket around her. It was the only protection she had from the outside world. She really wanted to die._

"_I want to die…" She whispered. "If I die, everything's going to be over…" _

"_As if," She could hear a voice, but she wasn't sure if it was directed to her. She hadn't had an interaction with human for _days_. "Even if you die, things won't get easier for you." Nagi looked up to find a boy, possibly her age, looking at her with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. "Who… are you?" She asked. "You know if you want to know about someone you should first i-introduce yourself." He stammered. Now that Nagi got a better look of him, he looked rather nervous. _

"_I'm… Nagi." She said hesitantly. Yes, just Nagi. She was never Rokudo Nagi. She never acknowledged the fact that she was a Rokudo. Not after all that Rokudo made her through. "Just Nagi? No surname?" The boy asked. She only nodded. "Hmm, can I sit next to you?" That question alarmed her. No one in their right mind would ask to sit next to a… a hobo like her._

"_S-sure…" She made same space for him under her white blanket. It was soaked, but the boy still crept inside it anyway. "I haven't had this kind of contact for long now." The boy said with a smile on his face. "U-um… why are you…?" She couldn't find her voice anymore. She was crying. Not because she's sad or frustrated. It was because she felt really happy._

"_U-um…?" It was the brunet's turn to ask now. And he looked panic. Nagi hiccupped and stammered her whole life story to him. She didn't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. "So here you are alone, with nothing but your luggage. Not even money, or even a surname." The boy sounded like he was worried, but Nagi did nothing._

_Unexpectedly, the stranger hugged her. She was dirty, smelly, and no doubt disgusting. But, but, why…? "I know how it feels." He said, barely above a whisper. "Say, why don't I give you a name?" Eh? "In exchange for letting me naming you, I'll give you a place. I-I don't look like it, but I'm actually a landlord of a decent apartment complex…" He said nervously. "And if you want, I'll also take care of your files and everything. I have… someone who'd help me with these things." The brunet said shyly._

_Nagi couldn't believe him. In exchange for giving her a surname, he'll give her a place to stay? Nagi knew his eyes. After all, she has them. This man was lonely, like her. She then nodded. "I-I… agree…" She said, but her voice was nearly inaudible. The man picked it up anyway and smiled to her. "Hmmm Kusajishi…" Nagi's eyes widened. "How's Kusajishi? It's name after a plant. You know? The one that looked like a deer's horn?" He was fidgeting, apparently nervous that Nagi wouldn't like the name. _

_Kusajishi… named after a plant she adored. She loved biology and she owned a book about the Kingdom of Plants before. It was nice… "Kusajishi… Nagi…" She repeated. From now on, that would be her name. She blushed deeply and gave a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Thank you, boss." She said shyly. Would 'boss' be okay? Since, well, he was her savior. Her master. But she didn't know his name. She blushed even deeper when the boy looked surprised. Maybe she should have gone with 'master' instead._

_The brunet was still shocked, but he still stood up and looked at Nagi with a smile on his face. The rain was stopping, but he was still soaked to the bone. She suddenly felt really guilty. "Well, now that we settled it…" He offered his hand to her. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. What's your name?" Nagi trembled, but she stood up and discarded the soaked, dirty blanket to the ground. "My name is Nagi. Kusajishi Nagi."_

_She took the offered hand and smiled. She will do her best for this person who saved her._

**oOo**

"From then on, Tsuna-sama taught me everything he wanted me to be. Manners, how to exist in a way that no one will forget you, and so on. He even got me enrolled in Namimori Middle, which was how I knew about Reborn-sama. And from Reborn-sama, I learned the reason why Tsuna-sama often left in the middle of the night. He... actually made Tsuna-sama used to sex, but ignorant to love. Tsuna-sama was... lonely. And bored. And like me, he really wanted to die..." She took a sip from her cup. "Reborn-sama didn't want Tsuna-sama to die. That's why he created this game. When Tsuna-sama first talked about the game, he looked really happy. That was why I even agreed to be a Maneuver. But…"

Then she started about the game. The previous Bidders were (also) Reborn and Tsuna, the Maneuver was Nagi, under the name Flan, the Killer was Daemon Spade, under the game name Julie Katou , and the Player was Hibari Kyoya.

The game was intense. And Nagi, no, Chrome didn't fail to mention that Tsuna also played around with previous Player. Apparently, on the previous game, Hibari Kyoya wasn't caring like Giotto was. He solved the mystery shortly after the second murder, and managed to prevent the third. The Killer was enraged by this and he tried to kill the Player, only to be stopped by Chrome herself because she issued a warning that 'the one who will kill Hibari Kyoya is no one but me'. Reborn and Tsuna came shortly after to announce Hibari's victory.

"It's just that… I regretted ever issuing that warning." She said as she clutched her head and trembled. "Tsuna-sama bet for his _loss_. And I gave him a key that he won't be killed. All so he would win, but it turns out that Tsuna-sama had bet for his _loss_. I was… mortified." Giotto scooted an inch closer towards his student and placed his hand on her head. "But, but, he was… he was…!" And then Nagi retreated under her blanket, crying.

Even without words, Giotto understood. Nagi had fallen for the previous Player. She felt guilty that she caused Tsuna's loss in the game, but she also felt happy because the person she was in love with is still alive. And the guilt tore her. Especially when she was so indebted to Tsunayoshi.

And so Giotto sat there, petting his crying student on the head until she felt better.

**oOo**

Reborn didn't expect to see his student on the sixth floor instead of seventh, the top floor, but he got off the elevator anyway.

Tsuna was standing in front of Chrome's apartment. He wasn't moving at all. The fedora wearer closed his eyes and he could hear the purple-haired girl's crying voice. But… he still narrowed his obsidian eyes. Why would Tsuna care about Chrome's crying? Under normal circumstances, he would just barge in, tell her not to cry, and be done with it. And Chrome, being the obedient little puppy slash girl, will not question him and obey.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called. But the brunet was unresponsive. "Idiot Tsuna." He called again, biting his earlobe. Tsuna was startled, but didn't say anything. "Reborn…" He whispered. "I was wondering if… if we were wrong…" Huh? What the hell? "Maybe… we shouldn't do this game…" What is he saying? _Why _the _fuck _would he said something like this?

"What _the hell _are you talking about?" Reborn seethed. Tsuna ran away. Just like a coward Reborn told him _not _to be. He ran to his apartment, but Reborn had a spare card. He chased him all the way until his bedroom. Reborn pinned the boy to his own bed wordlessly. "Reborn!" Tsuna pleaded. "Reborn, please, don't!" Reborn was still silent as he ripped Tsuna's clothes into shreds.

He could see the bandaged wound Tsuna got on the first day of their game, the day of Gokudera's death, the day Tsuna would try to get into fights so he could forget about the game with the painkillers he had so low tolerance with.

"Since when did you start caring?" Reborn pierced his heart with his words. He knew that Tsuna couldn't handle important things being said to his face. "It's Giotto, isn't it?" The way the brunet flinched made Reborn clenched his fists. So it _was_ Giotto. "That boy really is Luce's relative. To corrupt you like this…" He was able to stop his precious little Tsuna from caring about unnecessary things. Tsuna made a strong wall to hide his former self, so strong that even Reborn had to resort into verbal cruelty. "Re-Reborn, I-I…" His old habit… his old habit to stammer… Unforgivable.

"No matter what happens, I'm not going to let you run away. Ever. We'll continue the game, and you won't be in charge in any round anymore." Reborn said with voice so level that Tsuna trembled. "But that's-!"

"What's the point of this game if you're just going to craft it so Giotto would win, Tsuna?" After those words, Tsuna turned numb. And not even sex was able to get his mind back on track.

**oOo**

"Yeah, we should hold a party. You know? For old time's sake? Yeah? You could use my house, its good. Great! The dress code… well, everyone should wear blue! You like it? Awesome! I'll see you in class then!" He grinned and whistled.

"Who's the second one to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto's Notes:<strong>

**Giotto wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Kusajishi Nagi/Chrome Dokuro wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Killer's game name: Glo Xinia****(find something about this name!)**

**It's impossible to have double roles, but Game-makers could create confusions.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Reborn wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato (might need to check since he didn't say it himself)**

**SECOND MURDER HINT: "Paint her death with blue." FIRST PRIORITY!**

**Warning: Some sort of warrant to kill. Once you have been warned by someone, nobody can kill you except for that someone. E.g: Tsunayoshi warned me that the one who will kill me is him, that means nobody else but Tsunayoshi is able to kill me. **_**Confirmed. Signed, Chrome Dokuro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_When Giotto entered the class, he was disappointed to see that Tsunayoshi wasn't there, but he put on a big smile and called the other students to return to their seat. "Oh c'mon Giotto-sensei!" Tousaka Shiro said as he pouted. "We're planning a party! You know, to cheer up during times like this." The other students agreed with him. "Eeeh? That sounds interesting. Can I come?" Giotto asked with a grin. _

"_Sure! Just make sure to wear blue, Sensei. It's the dress code!" With that, Giotto paled._

* * *

><p><em>Confirmation on the added parts of Giotto's notes: <em>

_After Nagi calmed down, she decided to tell Giotto about the second clue which she received from Tsuna, who heard it from Reborn. When was she told by Tsuna? When Giotto was on the elevator and Nagi leapt for Tsuna, he whispered to Nagi's ear, and she quickly caught on before expressing how much she loves him._

_I have a mid-term test until next week. This slightly longer chapter is to compensate for it XD  
><em>

_So that's probably all. Please review~ _


	9. Chapter 9

_I figure since you guys already knew about Glo Xinia, there's no point in prolonging the first part of the game. This chapter marks the end of the first part._

**Exist.**

He might have gotten too far. Reborn might have gotten too far. It was not an early morning, probably around eight o'clock, and it was only an hour ago that he finished making love with Tsuna.

It wasn't like sexes he and Tsuna ever did. Those are awesome. But this one… it was like he was fucking with a live-doll. Tsuna didn't react _at all_. Maybe there were still a few whimpers and moan here and there, but he didn't even look_ at_ him. Tsuna saw _through _him like he was a glass.

It was like even _he _had become someone who didn't see Tsuna.

It was unacceptable. Reborn… adored Tsuna very much. Very very much. That was the whole purpose of this game. To entertain Tsuna and lure him into a trap so sweetly coated and inevitably into Reborn's cage. Tsuna didn't stir even when Reborn moved, he must've been tired after all those rounds. "Tsuna?" Reborn tried to call, but the brunet only stirred. "I'm going." Reborn took a shower and left the boy's apartment, only to see Chrome and Giotto right in front of the door.

He smirked haughtily and inevitably grinned darkly when Giotto's sunset eyes looked at him as if he was a ghost. Reborn's hair was still wet; he knew that both Giotto and Chrome will understand just by looking. He wore the same suit he wore yesterday at school. Only an idiot won't understand the whole situation.

"Reborn-sama," Chrome bowed slightly and smiled. Reborn nodded in recognition. "Chairman… why are you in Sawada-kun's house?" Obsidian met sunset for a brief minute. Reborn really wanted to laugh at the 'I don't want to believe this' expression on Giotto's face. "We fucked, that's all." Oo he shivered. Reborn really wanted to laugh. He was so easy to fluster, wasn't he?

"Did you use protection, Reborn-sama? You do remember what happened the last time you went all out, yes?" Aah Chrome. Tsuna's perfect caretaker and Hibari's lovely little doll. Interesting. Reborn smirked and held her waist. "I have been… ah, restraining myself. Yes." Their tongue met in a slow pace like a song used in waltz. Chrome really was Tsuna's student. "Please don't go overboard, Reborn-sama." Chrome said coolly.

"Oh? Here I thought you cried last night because your entire body is aching for Hibari's love. Come now, I can relieve your pain, Chrome." Reborn slipped his hand under her skirt, and she gasped adorably. "Stop it!" Giotto exclaimed. His face morphed into that of panic. "Why are you panicking, Sensei?" Chrome said quietly, but she was still blushing.

"Yeah, Giotto. Why would you stop us?" The blond was fuming so madly that even Reborn wanted to laugh at him. "She's… she's just a girl!" He shouted indignantly. Reborn raised an eyebrow to him. "So?" He asked casually. "So you shouldn't be doing _that_!" He exclaimed with a slight horror in his voice. "Would you all please be quiet?" A monotone and sleepy voice joined them. "Go. Don't make a fuss in my building." Tsuna said as he slammed the door he opened slightly.

Reborn smirked. It seemed that Tsuna won't be going to school until this afternoon. "Are you going to school, Chrome?" Reborn asked to the purple-haired girl. She nodded. "I'll give you a ride. Let's go." He circled his arm around her shoulder and left the blond to his own devices.

**oOo**

Giotto took a deep breath before he entered the class. He was upset, terribly so, at this morning's occurrence. But he needed to cast it all away if he's going to teach anything. A teacher shouldn't be making their students worry after all, and he aimed to be an ideal teacher.

When Giotto entered the class, he was disappointed to see that Tsunayoshi wasn't there, but he put on a big smile and called the other students to return to their seat. "Oh c'mon Giotto-sensei!" Tousaka Shiro said as he pouted. "We're planning a party! You know, to cheer up during times like this." The other students agreed with him. "Eeeh? That sounds interesting. Can I come?" Giotto asked with a grin.

"Sure! Just make sure to wear blue, Sensei. It's the dress code!" With that, Giotto paled.

Blue? Blue? Of all colors available to mankind's eyes to see, why did they have to choose blue?

But he realized something. This can't be a coincidence. The Killer must've been the one to organize this. He looked towards Nagi and saw her expression: cold and steely. He knew what happened, he can't ask her who organized this, that'd be meaningless.

He shook his head and grinned to the class. "Okay guys, let's open your book page three hundred and ninety four!"

**oOo**

Giotto stayed in the classroom at recess. He joined the class circle and participate in the conversation about who will be the prettiest at the party. He noticed that Nagi wasn't there and asked to Midare, who fervently answered with an enthusiastic 'she went to the library'. Kyoko was gone to attend the flower-arranging club's meeting and the boys were having a great discussion.

"It's gotta be Sasagawa," Tousaka said confidently. "Remember when she came with that sparkly purple dress last year? It's gotta be her!" Some of the boys agreed, but some other shook their head. "Sasagawa can look cute, but Kusajishi'll be the prettiest. Last year she came with that indigo Chinese clothing with purple dragon swirling around. And she came with _Hibari Kyoya _no less! I heard they're dating!"

Giotto was surprised. He never knew much about Nagi and this was his chance. "Hey, who's Hibari Kyoya?" He asked with a grin. The boys looked at him like he was crazy, then one of them reminded the others that Giotto just moved here recently.

"Ah, it's no wonder that you don't know Hibari-san. But if you were here in Namimori before, it's actually a wonder if you don't know him." Tousaka muttered. "I mean, he's just so creepy, right? I heard he beat up the Momokyokai for extorting money in school grounds. Not a pretty sight." Another chimed. "But he's always been like that, right? Hibari-san loves this place a lot." Giotto began to take his own guesses about Hibari's - Nagi's beloved person - personality. He seemed like a respected (bordering feared)person who was actually nice and is in love with the city he was born in.

All the thoughts have been the good ones until someone mentioned about a certain something. "But he… I heard he beat up Daemon-sensei until he couldn't speak anymore…" Giotto instantly perked.

Daemon. Daemon Spade. _Katou Julie_.

"Daemon-sensei? How come I've never seen him before?" Giotto asked again.

The boys went silent and launched into an explanation. "Eh? Giotto-sensei you don't know?" Midare asked, clearly surprised. "You're his replacement, you know? Daemon-sensei was our homeroom teacher." Tousaka completed his explanation. "But he quit sometime ago because…" they went silent again.

Suddenly, Yamamoto Takeshi stood up and left the room abruptly. "Eh? What's up with him?" One of the boys asked. "Dunno. I've never seen Yamamoto so… angry unless that time with…" Midare gasped, and Tousaka slapped the boy who asked, Ishizaki, across his face. "Shut up. You know what happened to Morino, Yamada, and Gokudera, right?" His eyes turned cold.

Giotto wanted to ask something, but clearly the boys weren't in the mood to talk anymore.

**oOo**

"Yo, Kusajishi!" A cheery voice was directed at her. She immediately perk up from her book.

Her lone eye met with a pair of brown ones. They were so warm that Nagi felt she wanted to melt within. "Is there something you need with me, Yamamoto-kun?" She asked quietly. The boy had clearly wanted to say something, but he receded and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said with a grin. "By the way, you're coming to the annual party, right? Dress code's blue."

Nagi tightened her grip to her book and nodded. "I see… I'll come…" She sounded sure, but worried. She instantly knew what this means. Reborn-sama was in charge of this round and things were bound to get ugly. She remembered the previous game, in which Reborn-sama was in charge of the first round, she found her classmate named Morino Takumi hanged on the flag pole with his stomach gorged open, making a red circle on top of his white school uniform. The clue had been 'His death will be as honorable as a Japanese flag'. She will never forget how sadistic Reborn-sama could be.

"Great! It's 5 PM at Hanamasa restaurant. Don't be late!" He breezed through her as he ruffled her hair with his hand. Nagi could only be silent as he left.

**oOo**

When Tsuna woke up alone, he instantly panicked.

He never liked being alone, even when there were times he opted to be alone, he absolutely hated being alone.

Being alone reminded him of lots of things. One of them was his brother's abandonment towards him, and another was his father's letters, urging him to go to Italy. And the worst among all of them: attending his mother's funeral alone…

He screamed.

Tsuna searched around. Reborn. He needed Reborn. Or Nagi. Or anyone is fine. He couldn't be alone or else all the nightmares and feelings he managed to leave will run back to him. The brunet usually depended on Reborn in these kind of things. Tsuna usually woke up with Reborn by his side after all.

But he was alone this time. That was why he messily wore his uniform and ran as fast as he could to school. He arrived in time for recess and bumped into several people on his way to the board chairman's room. He needed to be touched. He needed assurance that he wasn't alone. He didn't exist, not just in the school, but to his family and friends as well, but to Reborn, he sure as hell existed.

Tears leaked out from his face as he slammed Reborn's door open. Before the fedora wearer could say anything, Tsuna jumped at him and kissed the man's thin lips hungrily. Reborn didn't need seconds to adjust. He positioned himself on top with much ease and stripped the brunet off his vest. "Reborn, Reborn," Tsuna moaned and sobbed the man's name at the same time as he skillfully unbuttoned Reborn's suit.

"Reborn, I-I'm here, right? I exist, right?" He begged for reassurance, but Reborn never made things easier for him. "You don't, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he nibbled on Tsuna's neck. "You're here, but you don't exist. You're only existing because _I _acknowledge your existence." Tsuna wanted to wail. Reborn said it with the same tone as his brother did.

_"Oh you don't need to exist, brother. You should lay easy behind my shadow as I take care of everything, 'kay?"_

But when he was about to take a deep breath and accept everything, Reborn hugged him gently and kissed the top of his head. "And your existence shall be mine, Tsuna. Just you wait." He said confidently as he nodded to the person behind Tsuna.

"And oh, don't attend 2-A's annual party. Let's have a pool party instead."

**oOo**

When Giotto entered the Hanamasa restaurant his students have reserved, he couldn't help but clutch the door's handle as he paled and flinched at the same time. Maybe he shouldn't have come. But if he didn't come… something more horrible would have happened. And what if this murder was the last murder? He couldn't risk it.

Everything was blue. Blue. Blue. The decors to the dresses, to the t-shirts, to the overall clothing of everyone, even himself. It was so easy to lose oneself in the crowd if he or she had been wearing a blue. And it seems like no one fancied another shade of blue since everyone looked exactly the same. It was too blue to his liking. Blue was once his favorite color, but since Nagi uttered the second warning, he nearly wanted to jolt and throw up every time he saw blue.

And unfortunately for him, the only one wearing a different shade of blue was Nagi, who wore a pale indigo-colored dress with blue trimmings along with a blue shawl, blue skull hairclip, and a blue sneakers. She couldn't be the Killer, so he guessed that it wasn't the colors that defined the Killer.

He greeted everyone and leaned on the wall besides the fruit punch. He tried to examine all of the female students and noticed that Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were missing.

He found this odd, so he approached Tousaka and asked where they were. "Tousaka, do you know where Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan are?" Tousaka then looked around the party, but found none of the aforementioned girls. "Eh? I swear they were just here moments ago! Argh they must've skipped the party to watch Yamamoto's secret sushi-making skills." Giotto didn't listen to the boy anymore and scanned the party for Nagi, who had also disappeared.

The blond went to the table Nagi was sitting in and found her blue shawl, constructed beautifully to match a… wave. Wave? There are no beach in Namimori, and the word 'school' was written neatly on the tissue she left on the table.

The school's swimming pool.

Giotto wasted no time and hopped inside his car. He drove full speed towards the school and parked it messily at the space under the cherry blossom trees. He ran towards the school pool to find a dreadful sight. He puked first before he approached the blood-red pool.

In the middle of the red pool, he found an inflated pool. The blond took a pole beside the changing room and drew it closer to him. He nearly puked again. Kurokawa Hana was there, undoubtedly dead and painted in blue.

There was a clean cut on her shoulder, and diagonally to her hip. Her blue dress wasn't even messy with blood. It was clean, or it was hidden by the blue paint smeared neatly by her dress, as if her blood was blue instead of red.

Her expression was the perfect copy of Gokudera's: shock and disbelief. The culprit must've been someone she knew, and she wouldn't expect. Could it be…?

Sasagawa Kyoko was missing as well.

"It couldn't be…" Giotto said, there was a tremor in his voice. "Sasagawa Kyoko is Glo Xinia…?" He searched around for her wildly. There wasn't any sign of her though. Giotto took a deep breath and searched around calmly.

By the edge of the pool, he found an arrow, a really tiny and unnoticeable arrow written with blood, pointing to the changing room nearby. Giotto knew this handwriting. But he forgot who had it. Was it Kyoko? Or perhaps Nagi?

When he opened the door to the changing room, he saw an orange-haired girl and a raven-haired boy. He expected to see Kyoko, but certainly not tied with her hands tied in the rope and her mouth taped with a black seal tape. And most certainly not with a shocked and disbelief look plastered across her face as she look up to Giotto.

"Stop it!" Giotto yelled. The killer was wearing a mask that concealed everything but his eyes and hair. They were brown, but it wasn't Tsuna's, it was… it was…

There was a muffled scream from Kyoko, and Giotto immediately leapt to her side and released her from the ropes and tapes which bound her. She was shaking so hard, and her eyes were wide with shock. "S-s-sensei…" She stammered, clearly terrified. Giotto looked at her with a forced smile. "Okay, it's okay, run. You need to run away from here. Run until you can find someone and calm down, okay? C'mon Kyoko-chan, you can do it." She nodded and ran away from the changing room with a shrill scream.

"Aw I'm troubled now~" The Killer said casually. "I was supposed to kill her, but you stood in my way." The Killer scratched the back of his head. "You… you are the Killer, aren't you…" Giotto stood up, he was shaking. "You're Glo Xinia… aren't you…?" _Deny me, please deny me. _"And who might I be, Player?" The Killer said cheerfully.

"Why don't you try to kill me? If you kill me now I won't win!" Giotto yelled. He didn't want to believe it. He was… _Gokudera's best friend_. He _couldn't be _the _Killer_. "Aw c'mon, Tsuna will kill me if I kill you. That's the rule!" The Killer said with a slight impatience in his cheery voice. No… No… Please…

"If you don't call his real name out loud, you won't be acknowledged…" Nagi, no, she came with that Skull eye patch and a trident on her hands, she's Chrome now. Chrome joined them and leaned on the wall beside the door. "Hi Chrome!" The masked Killer said cheerfully. "Glo Xinia…" She nodded in acknowledgement.

They were all here. The players are all sorted, sans the Bidders, but that was the customary. He needed to say it. He needed to say the Killer's name… "You're…" Giotto felt a lump on his throat, but he swallowed whatever it is to his stomach and braved himself.

**"The Killer is Glo Xinia..." **He took another breath and pointed at the Killer's face. **"And Glo Xinia is… Yamamoto Takeshi." **The Killer laughed out loud before taking off his black mask. And as Giotto said, he really was Yamamoto Takeshi. His eyes were undoubtedly brown, and his hair was black in messy style, he was tall, and he was the only one who could do almost all the murders.

The clean stab on Gokudera's heart, the neat cut on Hana's torso can only be done by a student with kendo experience, and the only one who has key to the changing room must be the leader of a sports club. He matched every criteria flawlessly. Giotto even wondered why he didn't consider Yamamoto as a suspect anyway. Maybe it was there, in the back of his head. It should have been clear by his reaction. No matter how cool Giotto wanted to look, he'll never allow himself not to cry in G's funeral. But Yamamoto didn't even cry, even when he shouted and he really did look sorrowful. But then… Giotto remembered. Yamamoto had _grinned_ and walked towards the _reception room _when Tsuna said that he should go to the classroom because something interesting happened.

"You got me, haha!" Yamamoto said with a grin as he shouldered his sword. "I was about to kill you directly after Gokudera, but I heard from Chrome that you've got the warning." Giotto was still shivering. How could he talk about killing like it was a weather? How could he sound excited when talking about his best friend's death as if he was talking about baseball?

"Congratulations, Sensei." Chrome said quietly as she tapped his shoulder. "I, Chrome Dokuro, as the Maneuver, declared that Player Giotto Vongola had cleared the mystery and won this game." Yamamoto smiled and threw the mask he'd been holding. "I, Glo Xinia, as the Killer, declared that Player Giotto Vongola had cleared the mystery and won this game." He said with a certain seriousness that Giotto never knew he possessed.

"With this, we declare that the Game is-"

"It's not over."

A certain fedora-wearer stood by the door lazily. He examined everyone in the room with utter boredom. "This game was too easy. So I added some twist to it. Go to the baseball courtyard, you'll find something very interesting." With that, he left.

Yamamoto, Giotto, and Nagi exchanged looks and ran towards the baseball courtyard. There was nothing there but a single girl tied to the metal fence above the pitcher's post in a cross position.

Nagi shrieked, Yamamoto gasped and dropped his sword, and Giotto could only stare…

Sasagawa Kyoko is dead, she was crucified, but what astounded Giotto more, was the fact that she actually looked _happy_.

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_"Kusajishi Nagi…" The voice sounded so cold and steely. But Nagi didn't even flinch. She widened her eyes and accidentally let Giotto's notes fell down. Giotto also looked towards the source of the voice. A young man with handsome features stood there with casual clothes that looked strikingly similar with Namimori Middle's uniform. His hair was short and a little bit spiky, he looked like Alaude._

_"Kyoya…-san…" _

* * *

><p><em>It was late, I know. I hope all my readers haven't leave me.<em>

_So, okay, who do you think crucified Kyoko? _

_Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Exist.**

_"All I ever wanted was happiness, but your existence hinders them, Tsuna."_

_"Let's go, yeah? I know exactly how you can forget everything, dame-Tsuna. Let's have sex, I'll do you… __**gently**__."_

Tsuna woke up crying, something he'd never done for a long time. "Ah, what's up, dame-Tsuna?" A velvety Italian greeted him with a caressing voice. "Reborn…" He whispered, it sounded like both begging and relief to his own ears, how weird. He crawled forward and hugged Reborn's broad shoulders, placing his sweaty palms on top of Reborn's body. He was glowing with the after sex glow, it was beautiful.

He placed his brown head on Reborn's back, inhaling the smell of mint and sandalwood Reborn naturally has.

He was relieved. He still have this. Reborn's smell will calm him, always. Even when his… _Onii_ shunned him and blatantly told him that he shouldn't have existed, Reborn will always be there for him. "A bad dream?" Reborn turned and pushed him down, placing his cold hands on top of Tsuna's own. "Yes," he didn't elaborate, and Reborn wasn't pleased. "I dreamt about Onii-!"

Reborn slapped him across his face.

But then licked the red mark on his cheek with his tongue.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." He said, as quiet as possible. "I'm s-s-s-_sorry_, Reborn." This was a consequence. Reborn was violent, but protecting. Loving, and yet possessive. And he was _never _satisfied. Reborn kept him like a trophy or glass, sex was the polishing, foreplay was the enjoying sight, he was Reborn's furniture.

"Don't let him sully your tongue, Tsuna." He said as he forced his mouth open. Their tongue waltz with each other in a slow, yet passionate pace. "You know I hate it…" He turned cold. Tsuna gasped.

"Reborn!" He shouted, pleaded, and begged all at the same time. Reborn threw away the blanket that covered them and started to go at it again. The sleep he had meant nothing in an instant. He was now moaning and whimpering and shouting Reborn's name again. Sometimes he begged Reborn to stop, and sometimes he begged Reborn for more. Really, he never really knew what he wanted from Reborn in sex.

A few hours later, Tsuna was sitting numbly in front of the table. He waited for Reborn, who volunteered to make breakfast because Tsuna had pleased him. "You know, Sasagawa Kyoko is dead." Tsuna didn't flinch, but he clenched his fists anyway. "I know." He said, he didn't want to elaborate. "It was interesting. She looked happy despite being crucified."

"Don't be stupid, Reborn," Tsuna remarked. "Of course she's already dead before she was crucified." Reborn smirked at him, clearly pleased by his intuitiveness. "Ah? Do you want to help Giotto in solving this mystery?" Reborn asked. Tsuna shook his head. "Taking that I enjoy her death as much as I enjoy the others, I won't," he answered with a yawn. "But I am curious. I saw her at school yesterday, I think it's directly before she was killed. And I also think that the reason she looked happy was because of me." Conceitedness was never Tsuna's forte, but he certainly was proud of the fact that he can still make people happy.

"Elaborate." Reborn's tone was high, as if he was asking a question, but it wasn't. Tsuna almost flinched, but he didn't. "I was taking a stroll in school when I saw her running away from the pool." The blood-red pool, he knew, courtesy of Yamamoto. "She came and hugged me hard. So I comforted her and we make out." Reborn narrowed his obsidian eyes. "After that, I told her that I didn't exist and I don't deserve her and then I left. I don't know what happened after that."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "Hibari arrived in town last night." He said it as if he knew that Tsuna would add something to say after hearing that. "Ah, yeah, I know. I met him when I exited the school. I asked him if he wanted to come over, but he only gave me a kiss and walked straight into the school." He liked making Reborn jealous, he never knew why.

But then, a realization hit him. "Did Hibari-san kill her? Did he kill Kyoko-chan?" He asked. Reborn only smirked evilly. "Who knows?"

* * *

><p>"KYOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOO!"<p>

The scream was deafening, but none of them covered their ears. Giotto was there along with his Maneuvers, Yamamoto and Nagi. He wore a neat black suit while Yamamoto wore a black hakama, some sort of kimono for men, Nagi wore a black dress with indigo shawl resting on her neck. The three of them stood directly in front of the door, facing to the huge black and white portrait of Sasagawa Kyoko.

It was the first time Giotto met with his student's family. Her parents were very much ordinary. They struggled not to cry like her older brother, who refused to leave the altar. Sasagawa Ryohei was the captain of boxing club. He was supposed to graduate a year earlier, but he was held back because he lacked the attendance to graduate because he often missed class for championship.

Yamamoto looked sad, angered, and confused all at the same time. The reason for his sadness, Giotto didn't understand, but his anger and confusion, he understood. He was confused this murder happened under his nose, but not by him. He was angered by the fact that Reborn replaced him with someone else as the Killer. Last night, Nagi had invited both of them to spend a night in her apartment. She showed them the text Reborn had sent her.

_Two Maneuvers: Chrome and Glo Xinia. New Killer on the loose. Good luck._

_-R_

It was simple, but Nagi and Yamamoto looked at it like it was poisonous. _"This had never happened before." _She had said with a quiet tone. She looked scared while Yamamoto looked defeated, but grinning anyways.

"Thanks for coming, you guys, and Sensei too." Sasagawa Ryohei said suddenly. Giotto had no idea that he was already near. "I was expecting… _someone else _to come. But no luck, huh? I thought he'll come since he and Kyoko were… you know? In an extreme relationship?" Giotto almost widen his eyes. _Someone else _must mean Tsuna. He just knew it.

Kyoko and Tsuna were in a relationship? That explains Kyoko's behavior a lot.

She, unlike the others, still look at him while he gazed the sky. She wiped his table, she took extra notes for him, she did all of his chores. She would see him longingly instead of shunning him, and if the others flinch when he entered the room, she only tensed, but then relaxed and be in good mood all day. Giotto wanted to punch himself on the face when he just realized this when Kyoko herself is dead.

Yamamoto and Nagi only smiled to Ryohei's statement. They looked at each other nervously as Ryohei breezed through them and greeted the others. "Heaven forbids Tsuna-sama attending a funeral… ever again…" Nagi whispered in a hushed tone.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go to my place again?" Nagi asked as they exited the Sasagawa residence. "We should examine things again. Both of us haven't receive a clue at all after all." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Giotto understood that he wasn't really taken to his new role as a Maneuver. The Killer had a more simplistic job, which is to kill, unlike the Maneuver who actually needed to think.<p>

"I, um, am not good with this kinda thing. Haha." He said with a grin. It was weird to see Yamamoto act like this, especially after Giotto knew that he just killed his own best friend. "It's fine. We need as many opinion as we can get." Nagi said with a sweet smile. Giotto only nodded and all three of them walked towards Nagi's apartment.

"Hey, show me the notes you wrote, Sensei!" Yamamoto said with a laugh. "I wanna see all the things you've deducted." Giotto took a deep breath and told himself to straighten up. He needed to shove the fact that Yamamoto was the Killer, he wasn't, at least not anymore. He was now an ally. An ally he needed to find out Sasagawa Kyoko's killer.

With a smile on his face, he gave him his notebook.

**Giotto's Notes:**

**Giotto wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Kusajishi Nagi/Chrome Dokuro wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Killer's game name: Glo Xinia****(find something about this name!)**

**It's impossible to have double roles, but Game-makers could create confusions.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato.**

**Reborn wasn't the one who killed Gokudera Hayato (might need to check since he didn't say it himself)**

**SECOND MURDER HINT: "Paint her death with blue." FIRST PRIORITY!**

**Warning: Some sort of warrant to kill. Once you have been warned by someone, nobody can kill you except for that someone. E.g: Tsunayoshi warned me that the one who will kill me is him, that means nobody else but Tsunayoshi is able to kill me. **_**Confirmed. Chrome Dokuro.**_

"Whoa, this is good! Even the previous Winner didn't think of this method!" Yamamoto praised with a cheerful grin. "He didn't need to…" Nagi said as she took Giotto's notes. "He's good at remembering things…" Giotto grinned. "Sorry for not having a photographic memory." Yamamoto laughed, and Nagi giggled.

When they were about to reach Nagi's apartment, they didn't expect to see another person in front of the door, ringing the doorbell.

"Kusajishi Nagi…" The voice sounded so cold and steely. But Nagi didn't even flinch. She widened her eyes and accidentally let Giotto's notes fell down. Giotto also looked towards the source of the voice. A young man with handsome features stood there with casual clothes that looked strikingly similar with Namimori Middle's uniform. His hair was short and a little bit spiky, he looked like Alaude.

"Kyoya…-san…"

Nagi ran to him and hugged his neck. She buried her head on his chest. The man immediately put his hands on her waist and gave her a short, yet passionate kiss. Their tongue didn't march in waltz like how Nagi went with Reborn, it met in a quick pace and ended with a quick pace as well. "Kyoya-san…" Nagi whispered, but the man shook his head.

"Nice to see you again, Hibari!" Yamamoto greeted the man casually. "Don't talk to me casually, Yamamoto Takeshi. I see you've been crowding with my woman, how herbivorous." He said in quiet, and yet a dangerous tone.

Giotto didn't dare to talk casually to this teen in front of him. If he was anything like Alaude, it's best to let him talk to Giotto first than vice-versa. "Tell me," he stepped closer to him. "Are you a relative of Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Giotto narrowed his eyes at the mere sentence. Of course not. He never met with Sawada-kun before his job.

"No, I'm not." He replied pleasantly. But Hibari Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "How strange. You look like _him_." He didn't elaborate. Giotto was about to ask, but Nagi saved him from it. "_Him? _Is it Tsuna-sama?" She asked quietly. Hibari Kyoya shook his head.

"Yes, but he also looked like Sawada Tsunayoshi's older brother."

* * *

><p><em>Next in<em>_** Exist**__:_

_Reborn stormed through the door, clearly disregarding all the gaze and stare he received from the building's occupants. "Ah, Reborn! I don't expect to see you here." The hitman clicked his tongue and ignored the man's talking. He slammed his fists to the table and snarled. "Only a little more, and your brother would be mine. Don't fucking interfere with my game." He seethed. _

_The man only chuckle as he put his chin on top of his hands. "Oh that won't do, Reborn," he said with a smirk. "I just realized that… having Tsuna will complete my happiness. I want to have a full-set after all."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Exist.**

Nagi shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously. She held her short green skirt tightly, trying to contain the tremor that occurred in her body. She bit her lip nervously and her eyes flitted everywhere but her front. She kept on staring down to the floor, counting how many floor tiles were there inside the room.

"Hello, Chrome."

Reborn-sama.

Nagi still felt fear whenever she faced this man. Everything about him is intimidating. His voice, his way of talking, his gestures, also the way he eyed everything with disinterest but eyed Tsuna-sama with love and adoration scared her. No… now that she thought of it, love and adoration were not how Reborn-sama eyed Tsuna-sama. It was possessiveness and a _sick _fascination all at the same cold and steely obsidian. Truly, Reborn-sama scared her.

But his skills and virtues were amazing. Not just in sex (that one is a given, seeing that he actually taught Tsuna-sama to be what he is now), but in almost everything he did. It's just that he never wanted to have anything else besides her master. Reborn-sama could get his hands in whatever he wanted, but he chose to touch the untouchable. Which was Tsuna-sama.

Nagi knew his days before he lost his existence. Tsuna-sama was kind, lovely, generous, and horridly shy. He was easily flustered. But, even in those days, he didn't believe in a particular word called 'love'. Even when he drilled to her mind that 'there is no such thing as love', she still feel it. She thought it was a failure, he thought it was a relief.

In her opinion, Tsuna-sama actually still want to love. But Reborn-sama made it impossible. She still remembered the way Tsuna-sama will always send her back to her room when it was past ten, the time when Reborn-sama came. The day she actually took a peek at what her master did during 'the hours after ten o'clock' ultimately became the day she lost her virginity.

It was amazing, but _wrong _in all sorts. A threesome of Reborn-sama, Tsuna-sama, and her. It was wrong wrong wrong! But it felt _too good_for her to care. That day, Nagi felt the wonders of sex for the first time. She never knew that it'll make her addicted. The purple-haired girl sighed. So this was why Tsuna-sama felt that sex is a necessity.

With a lover - no - sex partner like Reborn-sama, sex is bound to be a necessity after all.

Nagi then widen her eyes in realization. That was before Tsuna-sama lost his existence. If it was a necessity back then, what was it now? With nobody but Reborn-sama, she, Giotto-sensei, and Yamamoto-kun to testify his own existence, sex was a sure-fire way to testify it. The silent whimpers she would made, the praise Reborn-sama whispered during their sex, the gasps and moan Giotto-sensei had, and the sweat that'll drop to his face when Yamamoto-kun was on top of him, all of that testify Tsuna-sama's existence. And her brunet master needed those.

The thought of being useful to her master made her face red and her lips curled. "Is there something amusing going on in your head?" Although the voice was as smooth as an Indian silk, it still have the ever present dangerous-feel in it. "Y-yes…" She stammered lightly. "I-I was just thinking about my first time…" Reborn smirked.

"As much as I want to humor you in that subject, I have something more important to discuss." Reborn-sama took off his fedora and twirled it idly. His chameleon across the room, Leon, turned its mysterious yellow eyes to her direction. "Hey Chrome, why are you trying so hard to make Giotto win?" Nagi, no, Chrome tensed. Why indeed.

"Because I'm a Maneu-!"

"You know that's not an answer."

She actually gasped. Tsuna-sama once told her to never look like you're shaken by what other people said, but it was impossible to not be shaken by Reborn-sama's intimidating aura. She shuddered.

"Don't you think you're making the same mistake as the one you did in the previous game?" Reborn-sama said calmly, but Chrome could feel how malicious his choice of words were. "You tried so hard to make Hibari win, and that resulted to Tsuna's loss. Ah, now that I think of it, it's your fault that Tsuna lost his existence, huh?"

Chrome tried hard to hide her sobs, but tears were leaking harshly from her lone eye. She kept her head down and clenched her fists. "I-It's true…" She said, barely whispering and her voice shaky. "But… I'm sure that Tsuna-sama had bet for Sensei's win this time." Reborn-sama tilted his head and put his fedora back to his head. "Oh?"

Chrome took a deep breath and faced the fedora wearer with her teary eyes. "That time, Tsuna-sama didn't know my capability as a Maneuver yet! So I'm sure this time… this time he'll bet for Giotto-sensei's win!" She blurted out carelessly. But before she can think again, her mouth ran for her. "I am _not _making the same mistake! I certainly don't!"

"Ah? But Tsuna said that Hibari won because he is Hibari and not because of you, Flan." The purple-haired girl shuddered, but she bit her lip in sheer determination. "I'm not called by that name anymore… Reborn-sama…" She said calmly and quietly, trying not to sound upset. She took another deep breath and look straight at the fedora-wearer. "I believe that Tsuna-sama is betting for Giotto-sensei's win. So I will try hard to decipher your mystery, Reborn-sama."

And then she left the room, feeling scared and proud at the same time.

* * *

><p>It was said that one's entire life would flash before one's eyes before they're about to die, but for Yamamoto Takeshi, his entire life flashed when he looked at his father's tombstone.<p>

If his friends at school saw the expression he was making now, they wouldn't have believed that _he_, the cheery guy Yamamoto, can ever show that kind of expression. He then sat down on top of his father's grave and grinned forcefully. "Yo, Pops."

Boy, what a way to greet his dead Pops. His father must've been groaning in heaven.

"How're you doing? I'm fine. I'm practicing that Shigure Souen well." So well, in fact. He practiced it on his classmates. "And yeah, that's about all, I guess. You know the whole story anyways, you always watch over me after all." Takeshi grinned again, for real this time.

Suddenly, droplets of water fell on top of his head. "Whoa, it rains! Your type of weather Pops!" He said as he stood up and dusted himself. He didn't care about the rain, but it'll still be troublesome if he returned to the condo wet. After all, he lived on the second floor, so he still needed to use the elevator to go up. Making the elevator dripping wet won't make Tsuna happy. It was hard enough to manage the whole apartment, and Takeshi won't be a burden to his best friend.

But, when he was about to leave, his brown eyes met with a certain brunet who stood stiff in front of a lone graveyard. He perked immediately, realizing who it was. The raven-haired boy walked over to his side stealthily. "H-hi Mom…" According to Nagi, before Takeshi met Tsuna, the boy is easily flustered, kind, generous, shy and many other things he never thought Tsuna was. But, no matter what happened, Takeshi loved Tsuna.

"I-I-I am d-doing well…" Takeshi _never _heard Tsuna stammer before. But judging by the way he stammered word after word and the already wet grass underneath him, Tsuna was crying. Even more of bizarre event. "Tsuna…" Takeshi breathed with a frown. This side of Tsuna was new to him, and he was sad about it.

The brunet turned and looked at him with teary brown eyes. He was wet, like Takeshi. But unlike him who was about to leave, Tsuna didn't seem to care about the rain at all. The brunet was shivering, but he kept on staying there. "Are you alone?" Takeshi whispered. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, tears leaked a little from his eyes. "Nobody… visits mom's g-grave but me…"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes and touched his best friend's face. He almost gasped, Tsuna was so cold. "Whoa, cold! How long have you been here? It's rainy season, even the breeze will make you catch cold!"

Tsuna stared at him. Now that Takeshi noticed, Tsuna looked pale and his lips were trembling. He really was cold then. "A-a few hours… m-maybe four or five." By god, a few hours in this kind of weather? No wonder he's cold. "Let's go home, okay? C'mon I'll take you home." Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's hand, but the brunet slapped it away.

"N-no!" He said with a shaky voice that was unlike the Tsuna he knew. "I-I'll just stay here with m-mom." Tsuna then sat down in front of the grave while hugging its marble stone. Takeshi crouched. "Why?" He asked kindly. The brunet in front of him wasn't like the Tsuna he knew, but it didn't look too farfetched. Maybe, just maybe, there was this side of Tsuna he'd never noticed before. They never knew each other until Middle School after all.

"Reborn is going to Tokyo t-today. If I go home… I-I'll be _alone_." There was an intense fear Tsuna hinted in the word 'alone', and he knew that feeling. After all, he experienced it too.

After his father's sudden accident with the truck, Takeshi was left alone without anyone else to care for him. His father had no relative and he never knew his late mother's relatives. He lost all guidance from his father, and he didn't know what to do with his life. Death really seemed like a good option, that's why never try to feed himself after his father's funeral. The ones who found him lying helplessly in the dusty sushi shop his father owned were the Chairman, Tsuna, and Nagi.

"Do you want to die?" Tsuna had said with a smile on his face. "Or do you want to live, Yamamoto-san?" The brunet touched his face and kissed his dry and cracked lips. Takeshi, who didn't have energy to do anything, only stayed silent. But, after a few kisses and a few grinds the brunet made to his manly organ, he moaned. "Which one is it?" Tsuna said with a kind smile.

"If I die, it'll be easier. I don't have anything I'm good at anyways." Takeshi had whispered lightly. His voice were raspy because he'd stopped talking ever since his father died. "Your father died, but he left many things for you. For example, that." Tsuna pointed to a bamboo sword hung on the wall. The brunet then smiled and opened a convenience store sushi. "At this rate when you die, things won't get easier since you died with regrets. If it was me… I think it's a waste if you die from something like that."

He chew the salmon sushi and offered one to him. "Do you want to eat?" Takeshi shed a single tear, but took it anyways. "Taste sucks. I'll make something better for you next time." That was a promise that kept him living. He promised to himself that he will live his life to the fullest so he won't die with regrets.

Now that he thought of it, Tsuna is never alone in long periods of time. He always has the Chairman, Nagi, or even Sasagawa-senpai and Hibari. This time, he needed to help Tsuna. "Wanna go to my place?" Takeshi said with a grin plastered across his face. Tsuna looked at him with clouded brown eyes, just like the first time Takeshi went to Tsuna's house and tasted the wonders of sex for the first time…

As the Chairman once told him, Tsuna cannot function properly without sex. And for Takeshi, sex was good and if Tsuna needed him, he'll always be ready for the brunet. "Yamamoto…" Tsuna said weakly as Takeshi carried him back to their apartment. "Hmm?" He asked. "I… I'm here, right? I exist, right?" Tsuna looked up to him with fear and anxiety reflected on his eyes.

When they reach Takeshi's apartment on the second floor, he locked the door and answered with a cheerful 'of course'. Tsuna stripped off his vest and shivered. "I-I exist… right?" He asked once more. "Of course you do, Tsuna!" Takeshi stayed as cheerful as he was before. Tsuna then jumped at him and circled his hands at his neck."P-please give me proof… that I really do exist…"

Takeshi knew what that meant. After all, the Chairman proudly told him that the only way to convince Tsuna that he really did exist was to have sex with him. He stripped and hugged Tsuna's waist with a grin. "Sure! I'll convince you any time you want!"

As he started kissing and caressing the brunet underneath him, Takeshi can't help but wonder. What exactly did the Chairman do to make someone as broken and insecure about his own existence as Tsuna was? It was abnormal, right?

"A-annh! Ya-Yamamoto…!"

Oh well, with one moan from Tsuna, it all went forgotten.

* * *

><p>Reborn knew that someone else, maybe Nagi, will take care of Tsuna during his absence. Even though the purple-haired girl's bold statement wasn't a part of his plan, it didn't do much on his game board. The more troublesome interference came from Tokyo, from <em>that guy<em>.

The fedora wearer sped up and arrived at Tokyo branch of CEDEF tower. He parked his black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren at the parking lot used for the directors of the company and went to the building, ignoring the glare and looks he got from the security.

Reborn stormed through the door, clearly disregarding all the gaze and stare he received from the building's occupants. "Ah, Reborn! I don't expect to see you here." The hitman clicked his tongue and ignored the man's talking. He slammed his fists to the table and snarled. "Only a little more, and your brother would be mine. Don't fucking interfere with my game." He seethed.

The man only chuckle as he put his chin on top of his hands. "Oh that won't do, Reborn," he said with a smirk. "I just realized that… having Tsuna will complete my happiness. I want to have a full-set after all."

The fedora-wearer clenched his fists and clicked his tongue. "Oh c'mon Natsuhiko. It's far too late for you to claim him now." The man stood up and Reborn can never be more disgusted by the fact that he looked exactly like Tsuna, only a few years older version of him.

Natsuhiko ignored Reborn and turned away from him. "A miracle isn't it? Even though we have different mothers, we're almost identical." Natsu said calmly. "Shortly my mother's death, Iemitsu arranged a marriage with his mistress immediately." Reborn scoffed. "And that angered you?" Natsu chuckled and shook his head. "No, what angered me were the rumors which said that Iemitsu will give the position of CEDEF company boss to his second son,"

"And I know that even though Tsuna is stupid and no-good, he actually had the charisma and ability to control many people if he wanted to. That's why I made him to not want to…"

"By killing Nana and downright tell him that he didn't need to exist?"

"You're saying it like you're a defender of justice, Reborn. I did what I deem necessary."

"What I want is Tsuna. What I don't want is your interference."

Both of them sounded pleasant, but their words were really venomous. "Well, I know Tsuna hates me." Natsu sat down again. "So despite the fact that I have everything I wanted, I'm still not happy. Father still won't look at me, even though he didn't know about me killing Nana part. I reckon that's because I don't have Tsuna with me. If I have him, I'm sure my father will acknowledge me."

Reborn seethed. "If you dare to interfere, Natsu, I will kill you."

Natsu smirked. "I'll be enjoying that."

They both stared down at each other for a few minutes until Natsu laughed and Reborn left the room.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, I managed to narrow down the suspects to three people." Nagi-chan said as she handed a piece of paper to Giotto.<p>

_Sasagawa Kyoko-chan is killed with a hard blow that crushed her vertebrae (the bones on her neck). The usage of either bare hands or blunt object are highly plausible._

_List of possible suspects:_

_1. Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama_

_Reason: _

_-Tsuna-sama and Kyoko-chan were in a relationship. (This can make her look happy)_

_-Tsuna-sama uses gloves and bare hands as weapon. (I know this from the previous game when he fought with Kyoya-san)_

_-He often goes to school at night._

_-He has keys to almost everywhere._

_2. Hibari Kyoya-san_

_Reason:_

_-Kyoko-chan once had a crush with Kyoya-san. (She told me this once before)_

_-Kyoya-san uses tonfa as a weapon._

_-His residence is near the school, and he often goes to school at night for inspection._

_-He has keys to everywhere._

_3. Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai_

_-He is Kyoko-chan's brother._

_-He was once close with Tsuna-sama._

_-He uses bare hands as weapon. (And it's powerful enough to actually crack a wall)_

_-The boxing club often practices until night._

_-He is the captain of club, so he has keys as well._

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the list and returned his gaze to Nagi's hardened one. "Isn't this list a little too…"

"They are all true." Nagi said determinedly. Giotto took a deep breath and petted the girl on her head. "But… you suspected three people that are too… unlikely for me." Giotto said calmly. "You even suspected Tsuna and Hibari. And Ryohei's too unlikely. You saw him at the funeral." The blond reasoned calmly.

"Sensei, don't be so naïve." The purple-haired girl said, and it somehow reminded him of a certain brunet. "He shouted, and didn't leave the altar, right?" Giotto nodded. "But when he came to greet us, there were no sign of crying. His eyes weren't red, and his sleeves weren't wet. He was lying." Now that Giotto thought of it, it was true. The boxer even sounded too casual. Giotto even realized the fact that he already talked about Kyoko-chan in past tense, which was weird because she only died the day before…

"O… kay… but, how do we go from here?" Giotto scratched his chin. "I'm not sure. But I'll make sure to make you win, Sensei." Giotto tilted his head. "You're not… holding back anymore. You're _really _trying to make me win than just maneuvering now." He said with a smile.

"Y-yeah…" She mumbled shyly. "Because I'm sure that Tsuna-sama betted for your win, Giotto-sensei." Giotto knew that, but he can't help but feel somehow happy about the fact that Tsuna, and now Nagi-chan, believed that he could win in this sick and twisted game.

* * *

><p><em>Next clue: <em>_**The Killer is someone who shouldn't have been here.**_

_And thanks for taking care of Tsuna, Glo Xinia._

_-R_

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto's notes:<strong>

***The page where he wrote the first part were covered by the paper Chrome gave him***

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_"Yo Takeshi, why are you trying so hard to make Giotto win?" Reborn repeated the question he threw to Chrome yesterday. "Uh, um, because Chrome did that?" Reborn smirked. "Then… don't you think that you're making a mistake? Don't you think that Chrome is repeating her past mistake? You guys trust Giotto too much. What if Tsuna didn't think so?" The baseball-player went silent, thinking through what he just said. "Ah, that's true… huh?" Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows, clearly in doubt._

_Reborn brought his hands in front of his mouth and hid his devilish grin. _

_It's all according to plan._

* * *

><p><em>Okaaay! I'm proud at this one! Is Nagi's list true? Or is she wrong?<em>

_Please review :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Exist.**

_The day Reborn discovered another side of Nana Sawada's son; he was thrilled to the point of no return. Who knows that the charge Iemitsu put him to look after to could be so calculating, cold, and domineering under the no-good-ness that he naturally possessed._

_At first, Reborn only skimmed glances to him. He only thought 'ah, he's fine' and he'll forget about the boy. But when he caught the brunet sneering at the annual IQ-mystery test and finished the mysteries he thought of for hours in mere minutes, he felt ticked. How dare he showed such a... such brilliance over something Reborn thought of for hours?_

_Well, he didn't turn it in though. He waited until everyone else is finished and erased every answer except for the hardest mystery. It was like he was taunting Reborn's mysteries. It intrigued him._

_That was why he decided for a home visit. Only to find the supposedly sole heir of CEDEF Company stood silently by the front door, watching Reborn's new interest reading five different mystery books at once as he sat by the stairs. "Tsuna." Natsuhiko de Luca called stiffly._

_Reborn looked at the situation with more interest. Whoa, they had some kind of interaction? He thought Tsuna and Nana had lived their entire lives untouched by the affairs of the CEDEF Company. _

_"Yes?" Tsuna sounded so cold when he looked up from his books. But when he saw Natsuhiko's sunset eyes, he cowered almost immediately. "N-Natsu-niisan..." He whispered._

_**Whoa, interesting.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Morning, dame-Tsuna."<em>

_"Goddamit Reborn, it's six in the morning."_

_Reborn smiled. A cranky Tsuna is always a good morning entertainment for him. Ever since that day he saw Natsuhiko and Tsuna interact, Reborn kept a closer watch at Tsuna and eventually couldn't resist the temptation to tamper with the boy's life. _

_After all, it's not every day Reborn saw someone who read mystery books that was written by Bermuda von Vichtenstein. Since it was said that the books written from that author is too gory and nobody wanted to read it, sans a small fan community who named themselves Vindice... _

_Another thing that made Reborn like this guy was the fact that he could actually be saying whatever he wants when he was really pissed. Reborn once pestered him the whole day to get him to answer one little question._

_"Tsuna, are you a Vindice?"_

_"Proudly so."_

_Another whoa. Reborn himself is also a Vindice, and all Vindices are known by their low opinion towards life (with something like massacre-is-a-good-thing as reading material, of course they'll have low opinion about life). It was during these times when he met a fellow Vindice that his relationship with Luce got difficult._

_Luce, sweet Luce, was a kind and loving woman who wanted nothing more than a little happy family and probably the world's peace. She was a saint and she was Reborn's._

_Sometimes, she swayed his beliefs as a Vindice, but after meeting with Tsuna, who is a hardcore Vindice, his beliefs returned almost immediately. _

_Suddenly, discussing murders and mysteries with Tsuna became more important than spending time with Luce. And as his interest shifted elsewhere, he couldn't bear to take Luce's happiness because of his own selfishness. Luce, lovely Luce, doesn't deserve to be compared with brothel's whores. And so, he let her go._

_After he let go of Luce, he was empty for a moment, but then his mind and body began to shift to the person beside him._

_Tsuna Sawada._

_He was obsessed. He wanted him so badly. But Tsuna is a stranger towards the world of sex and pleasure he resided in. Oh well, he'll just have to wait until the time comes. Every Vindice will always have something to reduce them to a mere people with nothing but curiosity in their minds._

* * *

><p>When Reborn got back to Tsuna's apartment, he wasn't surprised to find it empty, but it didn't mean that he wasn't displeased.<p>

Some of the clothes and Tsuna's favorite pillow was missing. So it couldn't be Giotto. The blond didn't even know that Tsuna had something as childish as 'favorite pillow'. So it was Glo Xinia...

He knew, of course, but he didn't expect Glo to be the one willing to have sex with Tsuna. He thought that Glo will take care of Tsuna and he'll call Chrome to do it. He didn't like it.

Glo had the same Alpha-waves like he was... and he didn't like having his Tsuna touched by anyone else who had the capability to swept him off his feet. What if Tsuna decided that he want to depend more on Yamamoto?

He won't let that happen.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Reborn sent Nagi a message to take care of Tsuna and called Yamamoto to his office immediately.<p>

Even when Chrome was already determined to make Giotto win, Glo Xinia wasn't. And since he had nothing to do with the previous game, he would be easily swayed. After all, he didn't know the inner-workings of the last game...

"You called me, sir?" A sheepish grin made its way to the tall teen's face. Reborn smirked.

"Yo Takeshi, why are you trying so hard to make Giotto win?" Reborn repeated the question he threw to Chrome yesterday.

"Uh, um, because Chrome did that?" Reborn smirked. "Then… don't you think that you're making a mistake? Don't you think that Chrome is repeating her past mistake? You guys trust Giotto too much. What if Tsuna didn't think so?" The baseball-player went silent, thinking through what he just said. "Ah, that's true… huh?" Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows, clearly in doubt.

Reborn brought his hands in front of his mouth and hid his devilish grin.

It's all according to plan.

"Are you going to give the clue I gave you yesterday to her?" Reborn asked, even when he already knew the answer.

"No, I think not."

When Takeshi left, laughter can be heard from the chairman's office.

* * *

><p><em>Take care of Tsuna, I brought him to his apartment. He's still asleep.<em>

_-R_

Nagi's head hurt. She was irrevocably torn between doing her duties to Tsuna-sama and fulfilling her body's need. She panted heavily as she tried to go upstairs.

When she reached the elevator, a certain skylark appeared in front of her. "K-Kyoya-san!" Nagi gasped. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" It was a typical Kyoya-san question. But for some reason... for some reason... _it turned her on so very much.__  
><em>  
>"Come, Nagi, I don't think you can do anything in that condition." As she jumped to his neck, Kyoya-san caught her and carried her all the way to her room without moving away from Nagi's lips. He used his foot to open the door and shove Nagi to the nearest bookshelf. He locked the door as Nagi stared at him with her lust-filled eye.<p>

"Kyoya-san..." She panted. "I'm sorry..." She stripped off her clothing, only leaving her indigo-colored bra and panties. "I'm sorry, Kyoya-san, I'm sorry..." She was crying, but she still moved closer to him.

"We can't do it unless you ask someone else to take care of Tsunayoshi Sawada." Kyoya took Nagi's phone from her discarded clothes and texted Giotto-sensei, the only number there besides the game-player.

_Please take care of Tsuna-sama, he's currently upstairs and he's a little sick._

_-CD_

After Kyoya clicked the 'send' button; he threw the phone away and pulled the purple-haired girl in front of him to a deep and passionate kiss. Her moans for more and her gasps of his name became music to his ears.

* * *

><p>Giotto gulped nervously in front of the door of an apartment he knew, but never came in to. The top-floor, his landlord, his student, and the person he was unhealthily attracted to.<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

When Giotto was about to ring the doorbell, a shrill scream erupted from within, making him panic and alert at the same time. "Sawada-kun! Are you okay?! Sawada-kun?!" He banged the door and it instantly opened. "Reborn! Nagi! Anyone!" He tackled Giotto to the ground and hugged him, shivering.

"Sawada-kun?" Giotto asked, clearly puzzled. He was also surprised that Sawada-kun didn't look like he usually did. He was usually cool, calm, collected, and dominant, but he didn't. He looked like a broken child, shivering and scared. "Sssh, shh, it's okay, Sawada- Tsuna-kun. It's okay…"

"D-don't leave me alone… please…" The blond was rather taken aback. He never thought that someone like Tsunayoshi Sawada would be able to look like thoroughly hurt puppy. But he soothed him nonetheless, muttering soft and gentle words until they both fell asleep.

And Giotto couldn't help but smell some kind of innocence intermingled with the smell of sex. He needed to give the boy shower later.

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

"_He's the next target." Reborn threw a dart to a photograph pinned on the dartboard. "Him? Are you sure?" Reborn flashed a look of displease. "Since when are you allowed to question my decisions?" The Killer rolled his eyes. "Since never. I'm just curious." He shrugged. "No clues?" He asked. "I did give a clue, but the Maneuver didn't disclose it. Not my fault."_

_The Killer laughed. "I'm pretty sure you manipulated the Maneuver to not say it. But it's none of my concern." Before he left the room, he leaned to the door casually. "I'll have to kill a comrade, but I'll take great pleasure in it, Chairman."_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't become the student-council president, but at least I had fun.<em>

_Okay so who got killed this time? I know this chapter didn't have much game-related thing in it. It's more of a foreshadowing after foreshadowing._

_Better yet, does somebody have any idea of who the Killer is? I already read many of your speculations, but none of them have solid proof. That's what makes it more fun, ne?_

_Oh yes, please check this story's companion-fic called __**Exist: Reason**__ for lemony goodness and some more plot-related pieces._

_Please review :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Exist.**

* * *

><p>The curtains were shut, giving the room a cold ray of the blood-red light from the sunset.<p>

Reborn sat on top of his desk, twirling his darts between his fingers. He normally hated waiting, but this time, patience was a virtue. It always was. He needed to learn how to be patient better. Because if you are patient, you will be closer to what you want...

The door opened, revealing a man who'd never wore his current expression if he was in any other normal circumstances. A wide smirk with a maddened look was spread on his normally... _different_ face. "Yo." He greeted casually.

Reborn turned to him and gave him an approving nod. "You have the next target, right? That's why you called me." The Killer asked. "Don't be so hasty, Xanxus." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. "I don't like that codename. It sounds so ridiculous." Reborn rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"He's the next target." Reborn threw a dart to a photograph pinned on the dartboard, it landed directly on the man on the photograph's head. "Him? Are you sure?" Reborn flashed a look of displease. "Since when are you allowed to question my decisions?" This time, the Killer was the one to roll his eyes. "Since never. I'm just curious." He shrugged. "No clues?" He asked curiously. "I did give a clue, but the Maneuver didn't disclose it. Not my fault."

The Killer laughed. "I'm pretty sure you manipulated the Maneuver to not say it. But it's none of my concern." Before he left the room, he leaned to the door casually. "I'll have to kill a comrade, but I'll take great pleasure in it, Chairman."

When he left, Reborn stood up from his seat and walked to his espresso machine. As he inhaled the sharp scent of his coffee, he looked up to the ceiling with a smirk.

"Who's the next one to go?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was silent, that was probably why Giotto felt self-conscious.<p>

Now that he thought of it, all the encounters he had with Tsuna had always revolve around sex, subtle or not. This was actually the first time the brunet hadn't sexually attack him with kisses or anything. But he was only silent as he sat on the sofa.

At times when Giotto tried to make a conversation with his student, the brunet would look away from his eyes, as if he was unwilling to see it. Why though? Yeah, his eyes were a little bit unusual but he'd never had a problem with it before. Tsuna also seemed very comfortable with gazing to it when he was molesting him. So why the sudden change?

"Um, Sawada-kun..." He said, trying to start a conversation.

Tsuna looked up from the sofa and stared at him. "Yes?" He asked. Giotto walked towards him, carrying two cans of diet coke on his hands. "Is there something wrong? I mean, you don't usually avoid looking at my eyes when we... talk." Giotto cursed himself for stopping a little before he could finish his words. Won't that make Tsuna assume that he was insecure about all their encounters? It was definitely a big no no for a teacher. It was like saying that he was uncomfortable with one of his student's problems and that shouldn't happened with a teacher. He always needed to be quick and sympathetic to his students...

Tsuna _flinched_, a reaction Giotto was foreign to. Tsuna, the uncaring, mysterious, and confident Tsuna... _flinched_? Seriously?

The brunet distractedly pull another book from the coffee table and opened it, adding another material for his reading even when he already had six different mystery books in six different languages on his lap. "Natsuhiko de Luca..." His voice trembled with fear as he said that name. "Do you know who he is?"

Natsuhiko de Luca. Giotto knew who it was, of course. He was a child prodigy and a hot topic back in Italy. G never shut up about the kid. "The young CEO of CEDEF, right? I know him." Tsuna looked at him, clearly shocked. His brown eyes were wide and he turned pale. Sweat began to form on his temple as his entire body shivered. "H-He is... my..."

_**PRANG!**_

"Eh? What is that?" Giotto ran to the balcony just outside's Tsuna's door and saw a figure with hood ran away. _He jumped from the second floor! _Giotto gasped. "I have a bad feeling..." Tsuna stood up, throwing all of his books from his lap. "Yamamoto!" The brunet ran.

"Sawada-kun!" Giotto followed him suit. They took the stairs, which was probably a bad idea since Yamamoto lived five floors downwards. Suddenly, there was a shrill scream coming from what seemed to be Yamamoto's room.

"Nagi!" Tsuna shouted and ran even faster, Giotto never knew that the brunet had that affinity for running. But he shook his head and focused. This could turn to be a real deal.

When they arrived at the second floor, Nagi-chan was already there. She was wrapped with only a blanket and she was shivering. "Chrome!" Tsuna called to her. "NO! TSUNA-SAMA! DON'T COME HERE!" But, it was too late.

Red. Crimson.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere, and it made Giotto sick. The scene where Gokudera was killed was replayed all over again, but this time... it wasn't a surprised expression. It was more of a... sadness? Remorseful? And a little bit of happiness.

Yamamoto Takeshi is dead.

If Giotto was dumbstruck, Tsuna was frozen like he was pushed into the below-zero freezer with only boxers.

"Ya..." His voice was as thin as ice. "Yamamoto...?" Tsuna stepped closer to Yamamoto, who was hung limply on the chandelier with his head bent in an awkward position. "Y-Yamamoto...?" Tsuna raised his hand and touched Yamamoto's hand. "I-It's cold... Sensei... don't tell me..." Giotto didn't have the nerve to say the truth. He was shivering, but he couldn't say the words that he needed to say.

Tsuna looked so fragile, so lost, and so... unbelieving.

"He's dead, yeah." A velvety Japanese with Italian accent said nonchalantly. "Chairman!" Giotto said hastily. This man was crazy! Sawada was definitely traumatized and yet he just said it to his face? That wasn't a good thing! Was he _nuts?! _

Apparently, Reborn didn't listen to him, or was blatantly ignoring Giotto's words. The fedora-wearer stood behind Tsuna and put his hands on top of Tsuna's eyes. "Xanxus took him away." Xanxus? Who was that? Giotto never knew anyone who was named-

Wait.

Xanxus... could Xanxus be the codename of the killer this time? Everything was possible, after all...

But, before Giotto could think anything more, Tsuna screamed as hard as he could and passed out in Reborn's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Next in <strong>Exist<strong>:_

_"He's dead, Reborn, dead! He's a piece! He shouldn't be dead!" Tsuna looked broken as he wailed to the fedora-wearer. But, Reborn only smirked. "That was your fault, Tsuna. Didn't I tell you what will happen to people that interact with someone who doesn't exist? You **do **remember about Miura Haru, I-Pin and Fuuta, don't you?" With the mention of those names, Tsuna's entire existence melted into an useless lump of meat. He did it... **He **killed Miura Haru and her friends. It was the reason why the entire town erased his existence.  
><em>

_Because those who get involved with someone who doesn't exist... were all killed.  
><em>

_"Now, now, Tsuna. Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we? It's time for your punishment." Tsuna was silent, he didn't even react when Reborn ripped all of his clothing to shreds and stripped him naked. Reborn was right, he shouldn't have get involved with anyone. Relying on Yamamoto was a mistake. A mistake that Yamamoto had to pay with his life..._

_He shouldn't have interacted with **anyone **who still existed.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I am so ashamed of myself. I want to die from not being able to provide you guys with more. I should just go hole up in a gutter and die after not updating for two months and dared to present you guys with this chapter. <em>

_You don't even need to review. I'm too ashamed to even ask for it._


	14. Chapter 14

**Exist.**

_"And I, Reborn, hereby declare that the Player had successfully solve the mystery. And therefore..." A smirk appeared on the fedora-wearer's face, making Tsuna's heart tremble with fear. "It's your loss, Tsuna." The brunet tensed as he clenched his own fists._

_"N-NO WAY!" That was Nagi's scream. "TSU-"_

_"You're not allowed to say his name, Flan." A gun was pointed to his friend's face, and the exhausted-looking Hibari-san pointed his tonfa at Reborn. "Stay away from her." His voice was as cold as ice. Reborn laughed out loud as Nagi broke into tears. "I-I... I didn't know! I'm sorry, Tsuna-sama, I'm sorry!"_

_"The payment for your loss is..." Reborn said, ignoring Nagi's broken sobs. "Your existence, dame-Tsuna."_

_There was something about the way Reborn said those words that made his heart and stomach sank. Tsuna didn't say anything, he only walked away in silence as he heard Nagi screaming his name in apology._

_From that day forth, he didn't exist._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a groan. That was one dream he never liked to remem-<p>

_**DUK!**_

"You've woken up, dame-Tsuna." He collided head-first to the wall with Reborn biting his lips to shut him up.

This wasn't a new occurrence, of course, but it still hurt.

"Go back to sleep. Or do you want to have a go?" Suddenly, rage infiltrated Tsuna as he remembered the reason why he even passed out in the first place.

Yamamoto.

He was dead... and it was just like when he found his mother's corpse lying on the front porch of his house with a bullet wound on her chest. Her expression, unlike Yamamoto, was that of surprise and joy. She was visited by someone she was happy to see... who killed her.

The rage turned into a solid fear. He trembled, bordering on convulsing as he looked towards Reborn's eyes, ignoring his bleeding lips.

He was terrified. Nagi could be next, Hibari could be next, _anyone _could be next. He didn't expect Yamamoto's death, who was he to hope that nobody who acknowledge his existence won't be next?

"He's dead, Reborn, dead! He's a piece! He shouldn't be dead!" Tsuna looked broken as he wailed to the fedora-wearer. But, Reborn only smirked. "That was your fault, Tsuna. Didn't I tell you what will happen to people that interact with someone who doesn't exist? You _do_ remember about Miura Haru, I-Pin and Fuuta, don't you?" With the mention of those names, Tsuna's entire existence melted into an useless lump of meat. He did it... _He_ killed Miura Haru and her friends. It was the reason why the entire town erased his existence.

Because those who get involved with someone who doesn't exist... were all killed.

"Now, now, Tsuna. Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we? It's time for your punishment." Tsuna was silent, he didn't even react when Reborn ripped all of his clothing to shreds and stripped him naked. Reborn was right, he shouldn't have get involved with anyone. Relying on Yamamoto was a mistake. A mistake that Yamamoto had to pay with his life...

He shouldn't have interacted with _anyone_ who still existed.

They were innocent. Haru, Fuuta, and I-Pin. All three of them were visitors who came from Shimon. They didn't know about the warning Reborn had issued the entire town. It was just a fine summer day like today was. The three of them stumbled upon him and asked for directions.

Tsuna, being the goody-two-shoes he was before, took them to the place they wanted to go to.

The three of them were ecstatic to receive his help and offered to have a tea with him. At that time, Tsuna still hadn't adjust to the fact that he didn't exist, so he accepted it happily and spent the entire with the three tourists...

Only to have the three of them hung in front of his house the next day.

That had been the reason why he moved out of his house and decided to just stay in the apartment without ever going back. He was still frightened about it to the point that he actually broke down whenever he remembered about it.

"Oh yeah, you can shut down again all you want, Tsuna. Nobody's going to help you. _Nobody_." Was the last thing he heard before he succumbed under the haze of lust his body always had.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-san!" Nagi ran back inside her own apartment, searching for the man who had been with her until last night before she passed out from exhaustion.<p>

She clutched the only article of clothing she was wearing (a thin white blanket) tighter and walked across her apartment, trying to find her lover.

She found nothing instead.

Not even a note or a breakfast. Wherever Kyoya-san was going, he must've left in a hurry...

But where?

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join me, Hibari-kun."<p>

"Cut the crap, herbivore. Why are you here?"

Natsuhiko de Luca tilted his head to the right, a habit that Hibari despised the most from the brunet in front of him. He was feigning innocence and the skylark knew it with all his heart.

"I just want to see you. After all, _I _was the one who _asked _you to be here in Namimori, right? Dino-niisan is worried about you. So I think I should take a small stroll to check up on you." Dino Cavallone was Sawada Iemitsu's nephew whose father died early and left him a huge company to rule when he was just 13. Naturally, Iemitsu took the blond under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know. And he was also Natsuhiko's role model.

He happened to be Hibari's lecturer in Tokyo University.

Hibari knew that this man was lying. He hated this guy with all his guts. But he was the kid-brother of the man who sponsored him with his college, so he couldn't do a thing against him.

"So, how's my little brother? Is he doing well?" If it wasn't for the malicious smirk he had upon his face when he said that, Hibari would have believed that Natsuhiko de Luca was genuinely concerned about his brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "He's broken. He believes that he doesn't exist and he's in a very unhealthy sexual relationship with two or three different people."

Normally, siblings who heard that would be worried. But Natsuhiko only rubbed his chin as if he was already expecting that answer, and smiled. "Are you one of these two or three people?" The brunet asked.

If he had asked this question last year, Hibari would have nodded to it. But right now, there was only one person he'd spend the night with. "No, I'm not." He answered coolly.

Natsuhiko de Luca sighed and clicked his tongue. "Damn, it would have been so much easier if you _are _one of those three. I could use you to break his heart and I'll comfort him and make dad thinks that I actually like that kid." He mumbled. Hibari couldn't be more disgusted, but he didn't say anything and only fingered the pair of tonfa attached to his belt.

"The only thing I'm actually going to do for you is being here, in Namimori. I'm not playing any of your sick games." Hibari stood and walked away from the restaurant, leaving the young CEO all by his lonesome.

The said CEO only tilt his head with a sly smile on his face. "You're someone who's not supposed to be here, Hibari-kun. Therefore..." He took his coffee and inhaled the smell.

"You're _already _playing my game."

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_"Let me tell you what happened during the previous game, Sensei."_

* * *

><p><em>I think I've cleared the reason why Hibari fits the "The Killer is someone who shouldn't be here" part. <em>

_If you're confused at Chrome's note and want a clear reference as to why the three of them fit "The Killer is someone who shouldn't be here" message, please read along. But if you don't want to be spoiled and still want to solve it on your own, please skip the bold-italic bits._

_**Tsuna fits the message for an obvious reasons. He doesn't exist, he shouldn't be there. As for Hibari, he was a piece that was not supposed to be there because he was sent by Natsuhiko, not Reborn or Tsuna: the Game-makers. And Ryohei, the reason why he fits the message is because he was supposed to graduate the year before the present-time, so he wasn't supposed to be there. **_

_Okay, so that is all. Thank you for the supportive reviews and PMs, I really appreciate them. It motivated me to work harder._

_Please review :) _


	15. Chapter 15

**Exist.**

_"What are you doing here, herbivore?"_

_The meek-looking brunet flinched at his words, but then he only looked from the door and threw a small frown._

_"D-do your best." He stuttered and bowed before running away from the reception room._

_Nowadays, Hibari wondered..._

_Why did he say that even when he bet against him?_

* * *

><p>Giotto was jogging. Not because he needed to run away from this sick and twisted game, but because he really needed to clear his mind if he want to prevent any of this from happening again.<p>

And his mind really _did _clear. Although just a little. But it cleared nonetheless.

He needed to think, not to feel. That must've been how Hibari-kun managed in the last game. He'd heard from Nagi that the man was ruthless and unfeeling. But by being that way, he must've been very focused and generally able to _think_.

_C'mon, let's get this right. You're Giotto, you're 23 and you're a teacher in Nami Middle. You got dragged into a game where you need to find a mysterious 'Killer' with codenames. You need to win this game because one of your students will suffer even more than he already has if you don't. With Chrome's help, you managed to uncover the first series of mystery; in which __**the Killer is Yamamoto Takeshi**__. But then another mystery pops up. __**You didn't commit the murder. **__Because you, __**Chrome Dokuro **__and __**Yamamoto Takeshi/Glo Xinia **__found the first victim of the second series of the mystery: Sasagawa Kyoko. And then, __**Yamamoto became the Maneuver**__, and without any clue whatsoever... __**he was killed**__... by whom?_

_Wait. No clue whatsoever? Could it be that Yamamoto's cell phone has some kind of a clue-!_

_**BUMP!**_

"I'm extremely sorry!" That was Sasagawa Ryohei's voice.

Giotto the Detective clashed with Giotto the Teacher. The Detective urged him to be vigilant and alert. This boy was in Chrome's list of enemies! But the Teacher urged him to smile that be pleasant to one of his students. Eventually, he smiled pleasantly, but still vigilant in case something went wrong.

"Oh no, no, I wasn't looking. What are you doing here?" Ryohei looked confused, but then his face morphed into a huge smile. "Extreme morning training! I think I saw Hibari's motorcycle going this way, so I just followed him. This is my jogging track anyways. The view in the riverbank is always extremely beautiful to look!" He grinned to him.

"Oh, you saw Hibari-kun?" Giotto asked pleasantly. The boy nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue my training now. See you around, Sensei!" The white-haired junior boxer bowed his head a little before going on his merry way. The blond smiled warmly. This was the reason why he loved being a teacher...

His students' smile.

Giotto continued with his jog, trying not to lose his focus to the road this time. And when he actually looked towards the river, he saw red.

Red? Why would a river have some kind of red tint on it? Namimori river was always blue and clear. Unless...

Giotto's heart rate turned faster as he slowly descended the grassy slope and made his way to the river. And true to his deduction, a bag was stuck on the river's side. His heart thumped frantically. What would he find this time? A corpse? Someone's hand? Someone's head? _Someone's mutilated body? _He trembled as he reached the bag.

He finally took it out of the water and placed it on the ground. Giotto looked towards it like it was a plague, but he eventually sighed and opened the thing.

It revealed a black hoodie. A _bloodied _black hoodie. And it was a _very familiar _bloodied black hoodie. Why? Because he saw it just this morning, when someone jumped from _Yamamoto's _apartment.

* * *

><p>Giotto wasn't stupid. He didn't take the hoodie back with him. He actually hid it in a very narrow crack of the bridge. Nobody would find it if they didn't specifically search for it.<p>

But he was weary and tired. It was a good thing that today was Sunday. If not, he might have actually take a sick leave from school, and that was a huge no for his teaching career. An ideal teacher shouldn't lie about their sick-leaves, after all.

He entered the elevator and pressed the five button. Giotto slumped tiredly inside the elevator and leaned on its mirror surface. He was tired from both his jogging and the fact that he just found a bloody hoodie. He huffed, feeling rather desperate.

But when it actually reached the fifth floor, Nagi was waiting for him right in front of the elevator's door with his notebook on her hand. Oh... _how could he __**misplace **__that? _Idiot!

"Kyoya-san... might be the culprit." Her voice was shaky. "H-He... he wasn't in my room. I couldn't find him during the estimated time of Yamamoto-kun's death. Kyoya-san... might be the culprit." She repeated once more. But Giotto had a feeling that she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Giotto.

"W-why..." She said as he fell to her knees and cried. "I... I didn't save him in the last game so he could be 'the Killer'!" Tears began to escape Nagi's lone eye. Giotto then frowned and stood up wobbly. He exited the elevator and helped Nagi to her feet.

"C'mon... let's have some tea and talk, Nagi-chan."

* * *

><p>Nagi was settled on the cushion Giotto had laid out for her. And for once, the blond was thankful for the fact that his apartment was always neat. They usually got together in Nagi's place. But right now, here they were, sitting comfortably in the replica of his college dorm.<p>

"Are you feeling better now, Nagi?" Giotto asked as he put a warm milk tea on the table, offering it to the trembling girl. "Y-yes..." She sighed and nodded in gratitude before taking the milk tea. "I... used to think that I don't have anyone else in the world but Tsuna-sama..." She took out her cell phone and flipped it open. He showed Giotto the wallpaper of her screen.

It was the three of the current players that Giotto knew; Tsuna, Reborn, and Nagi herself. But they looked... _different_.

Tsuna was the one smiling meekly (seriously?) in the middle. His hands were wrapped around Reborn's and Nagi's elbow, pulling the three of them together. Nagi stood on his left side, smiling shyly to the camera with a blush on her face and Reborn was on his right, looking as if he was rolling his eyes. It was a very simple picture.

But not from the three that Giotto assumed that he knew so well.

"Let me tell you what happened during the previous game, Sensei." Nagi said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p><em>Flan lowered her hood and watched as Kyoya-san ran towards the school's roof. She knew that the final murder of the game, Kousaka Hijiri's murder was being commenced there. Leave it all to Katou Julie to be flashy and commit a murder in a confined place like the school rooftop.<em>

_She followed him, although a bit slower in pace. She needed to observe. This would the moment. The moment in which the loser and the victor of this game would be announced. And also a moment to know if she managed to bring a smile to Tsuna-sama's face or not..._

_She watched._

_"I should have known that it's you..." Kyoya-san's voice was loud and clear. She knew. Her heart was racing hard now. "Let go of Kousaka Hijiri right now or I will bite you to death." Typical Kyoya-san. But she didn't have it in her to laugh now._

_A maniacal laughter was heard from the other side of the wall. Katou Julie was laughing. "__**You? **__Bite __**me **__to death? You're joking, aren't you? Nufufufu~" That laugh sounded so creepy. It was as if she was back in the Rokudo mansion with her only living relative besides her parents; Mukuro and his bitch of a girlfriend M.M. _

_"As I expected, __**the Killer is Katou Julie... and Katou Julie is-!**__"_

_"I'm not going to let you! I will kill you before you announce my real identity." _

_The hood that covered Julie's face fell. Revealing a very familiar face on a very different person. Daemon Spade looked angry and ecstatic, as if he couldn't wait to kill the Player._

_Flan, no, Nagi's hands started to clam._

_The Player... had spoken with her in so many occasions. There were times they spent together in the reception room. Most of them had been about the game, and if it weren't about the game, they would be silent. But... those silent moments... those silent moments are..._

_Her heart twinged in guilt, but she took her staff and smacked it to her thighs, making it extend. "Don't harm him!" She stood between them, surprising both Daemon and Kyoya-san. "Oh dear niece you're so cute. MOVE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND MAKE THE CHAIRMAN TELL ME ABOUT MY DEAR ELENA!" Elena. Her father's older sister. She was related to this guy?!_

_But Nagi shrugged it away and frown towards the Killer. __**"The only one who can kill Hibari Kyoya is me, Flan, and nobody else!" **__She shouted. But then panic attacked her mind._

_What if she'd made a very grave mistake? What if Tsuna-sama didn't want this? What if What if What if...?_

_No. Tsuna-sama must've betted for Kyoya-san's win. She needed to focus._

_"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ISSUE A WARNING OR NOT! JUST LET ME KILL HIM AND-!"_

_"SAY IT, KYOYA-SAN!" Nagi shouted as she tried her best to held off her raging uncle (in-law?). "SAY IT AND END THE GAME!"_

_Kyoya-san took a deep breath and stared straight to Daemon's eyes with his cold blue-gray eyes. __**"The Killer is Katou Julie. And Katou Julie is Daemon Spade." **__Chrome breathed easy. With this, the game is over. With this, she and Kyoya-san would be safe and sou-!_

_"DIE! HIBARI KYOYAAAAA!"_

_**BANG!**_

_With a sound of a gunshot, Daemon fell to the ground with a bullet wound straight on his forehead. "Can't even follow the rules... pathetic." Reborn-sama entered lazily. Flan smiled brightly. The Bidders have arrived. They will announce Kyoya-san's victory and Tsuna-sama would smile at her for being such a good Maneuver._

_"I, Flan, as the Maneuver, declared that Player Hibari Kyoya had cleared the mystery and won this game." Nagi slipped her hand inside Kyoya-san's, and he didn't slap her hand away so she thought that it was okay. It's over. Finally. The entire thing is over. "I-I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the Bidder, declared that Player Hibari Kyoya had cleared the mystery and... a-and won this game..." Why did he stammer? Ah, Tsuna-sama was cute that way._

_"And I, Reborn, hereby declare that the Player had successfully solve the mystery. And therefore..." A smirk appeared on the fedora-wearer's face, and sudden realization dawned on her. "It's your loss, Tsuna." Her knees fell to the ground._

_"N-NO WAY!" She screamed. "TSU-"_

_"You're not allowed to say his name, Flan." A gun was pointed to her face, and the exhausted-looking Kyoya-san pointed his tonfa at Reborn-sama. "Stay away from her." His voice was as cold as ice. Reborn laughed out loud as Nagi broke into tears. "I-I... I didn't know! I'm sorry, Tsuna-sama, I'm sorry!"_

_Tsuna-sama had been kind enough to offer her everything she has now. __**And this is how she repays him?!**_

_"The payment for your loss is..." Reborn-sama said, ignoring her broken sobs and wails of 'sorry'. "Your existence, dame-Tsuna."_

_There was something about the way Reborn-sama said those words that made her heart and stomach sank to the point of no return. She screamed even louder, sobbing and wailing and bawling her eye out. Tsuna-sama didn't say anything, he only walked away in silence as he heard her screaming his name in apology._

_From that day forth, Nagi knew that he didn't exist... and it was all her fault._

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_Tsuna dropped to his knees. His entire body was now made of jelly except for his face that hardened to the point that his expression looked like it had been carved into his face. Fear. Fear quaked inside him to the point that he was convulsing, nearly hyperventilating as he hugged his mother's cold gravestone with all the strength he had._

_"It's been such a long time... __**Tsuna."**_

_He tightened his hug. He couldn't speak, he couldn't look at the man in the eye and speak, __**he couldn't breathe**__. _

_"N-N-N-Natsu...-niisan..."_

* * *

><p><em>Hmm is anybody even wondering about the mysteries? The Killings and the Killer, I mean. Is anybody trying to solve it...? I wonder...<em>

_Well, please review :)_

_P.S: This is a Halloween Story that I've been working on... it's so late oh gods. Could you, um, please tell me if it's interesting enough for you guys to read?  
><em>

_**Title: Ghost Legion**  
><em>

_**Summary: ****Giotto shivered as a very cold chill attacked his spine. His heart rammed to his chest as he looked around the dark room he woke up in. There was nothing. Nothing but a girl's corpse inscribed with an initial of "S.T" on her stomach. Welcome to the Lair of the Ghost Legion.****  
><strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, Jycd here. I'm the mystery-beta for this story (meaning I assure Ran if her mystery is good enough or I add more twist and turns here and there) and I feel the need to address you guys._

_If you are expecting a happy ending, then kindly hit the back button. If you are expecting an ending that will make your heart leap from suspense (and resentment too, probably), then kindly read on._

_From here on out, expect a relentless update (because we both and sometimes Chiri too are working thrice the usual) and it's going to get crazier and crazier until the finale, which will be soon._

_And oh, I'm feeling kind so I will give you something to think of. The keyword is:_

_**Fade.**_

_Jycd, signing out._

**Exist.**

Natsu walked leisurely around the graveyard, trying to find the grave of the thieving minx that dared to steal his father from his beloved mother. Sawada Nana (how dare she took up that name when his mother didn't even dare to do it) was always the little sore spot in his perfect life. She, and that son of hers.

They all should just die.

Oops, she already did.

Seriously, life would have been so much better if it's only them. Mom, Dad, him, and sometimes Dino-niisan too. If only this little sore spot in Japan never existed...

He remembered it like it was just yesterday. His mother, Luciana de Luca had just died from cancer a few months ago, and he found his father smiling to a pink-colored letter.

* * *

><p><em>Natsuhiko exhaled deeply and frowned. Life had never been the same ever since his mother died. He was grieving, as the entire CEDEF was. It was frustrating, and yet comforting. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one feeling the loss of his mother...<em>

_Eventually, he reached his father's door. Maybe he could comfort him somehow. Natsu opened the door, only to find his father smiling like a high school boy who just got confessed to as he read a pink letter. He grasped the thing carefully, as if he was afraid that it'd be taken away from him._

_He instantly felt betrayed, but then he took a deep breath and greeted his father. "Um, Dad?" He asked._

_His father's reaction was instantaneous. He shoved the letter to his drawer and he smiled solemnly to him. "Yes, Natsu?" He asked. "What... is that lett-!"_

_"Iemitsu-jisan, I met him! He's the cutest thing ever! A bit of a nerve-wreck, but still, my youngest brother and his mother is so... cute..." Dino-niisan entered._

_Youngest brother? But __**he **__was Iemitsu's youngest son. Could it be...?_

_He immediately turned to his father... who looked completely guilty._

_"__**Youngest brother?! His mother?!" **__Natsu screamed. "Natsu, please listen to me-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Both Dino and Iemitsu were silent as Natsu ran away from his father's office, feeling utterly betrayed, fooled, and generally fucked up._

_That night, he looked into Dino's flight report and found out where he went and whom he met. It was then he knew the existence of Sawada Nana and her son, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

* * *

><p>There was only one time Tsuna preferred to be alone than to have company, and that time was when he made his monthly visit to his mother's grave.<p>

The Graveyard seemed to be his new best friend these days.

Yamamoto was buried next to his father, a feat that Tsuna begged Reborn to do, and their graves were only a few blocks away from his mother's, so it was all in one direction.

Tsuna frowned. He took a deep breath and bowed to his mother's gravestone, a habit he always do whenever he visited this place. "H-hi... Mom." He began awkwardly.

Sawada Nana was pretty much the only person Tsuna loved. The others... were questionable. This thing called 'Love' was too fickle. It didn't exist. Reborn taught him that 'Love' saves nothing. It was just a stupid feeling that will get him too attached to something.

Just look what happened to him because he felt love towards his mother... it took himself a very long time to piece himself together again after she died.

He _won't _ever believe in love again.

But suddenly, a flash of memory resurfaced in his mind that it made him sick.

_"Sssh, shh, it's okay, Sawada- Tsuna-kun. It's okay…"_

Sensei... cared about him. To Sensei, he existed...

Tsuna took a deep breath. And this time, a different memory resurfaced.

_"Let's go, yeah? I know exactly how you can forget everything, dame-Tsuna. Let's have sex, I'll do you… **gently**."_

"Just stop it!" Tsuna wailed to himself. He was sick of all these contradictions. He felt like he shouldn't be doing this... this _game_. But another part of him felt like he couldn't care less. He didn't exist. So he shouldn't care... right?

"Stop what?"

The brunet's breathing stopped dead. His heart skipped a beat and panic rose to his head and sweat formed frantically on his temple.

Tsuna dropped to his knees. His entire body was now made of jelly except for his face that hardened to the point that his expression looked like it had been carved into his face. Fear. Fear quaked inside him to the point that he was convulsing, nearly hyperventilating as he hugged his mother's cold gravestone with all the strength he had.

"It's been such a long time... _Tsuna._"

He tightened his hug. He couldn't speak, he couldn't look at the man in the eye and speak, _he couldn't breathe._

"N-N-N-Natsu...-niisan..."

His brother's sunset eyes pierced to his own brown, but what made Tsuna even more scared was the fact that his brother was smiling the same smile with the one his mother's murderer was wearing...

* * *

><p>"Kousaka Hijiri."<p>

Nobody raised their hand.

"Hina-chan, do you know where Hijiri-kun is?" Giotto asked to the secretary, who frowned. "Hmm... No... he didn't even text me to tell that he's not coming. I'm sorry, Sensei." She bowed slightly.

"Hmmm that's weird. But it's fine, I'll call his parents later. For now, the homeroom's dismissed. You guys can go to P.E now." Giotto smiled to the class, who nodded and bid him a good morning.

They all scrambled away to the changing room, all but one purple-haired girl with an eye patch.

"What's wrong, Nagi-chan?"Giotto approached his student and fellow player curiously. The purple-haired girl took out a blue cell phone from the drawer of her desk. "This is Yamamoto-kun's..." Giotto took the cell phone from Nagi and opened it. _I'm sorry, Yamamoto-kun, but I need to see if there are clues here..._

When Giotto opened the cell phone, the first thing that greeted him was his students' face.

It was Sawada, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun.

Again, the brunet was in the middle. He grinned meekly, making peace signs with his hands. Yamamoto grinned as he pulled the brunet to a friendly hug and Gokudera-kun was smiling.

"Tsuna-sama..." Nagi whispered sadly.

Giotto then noticed the envelope symbol on the phone. Messages?

He opened the inbox and found out that there were two new messages. Nagi gasped when she saw the sender. "That's from Reborn-sama!" She almost shrieked. "He always use unknown number to send messages to game players!" Giotto creased his eyebrows but then took a deep breath and opened it.

The First one was:

_Next clue: __**The Killer is someone who shouldn't have been here.**_

_And thanks for taking care of Tsuna, Glo Xinia._

_-R_

"Yamamoto-kun... got a clue..." Nagi looked shocked. The blond teacher nodded simply. He was as surprised as Nagi was. Why didn't Yamamoto-kun tell them? "What's the second one?" She asked after calming herself down. "Let's see..."

_Xanxus is coming to see you._

"Xanxus...?" Giotto asked to the purple-haired girl, who was creasing her eyebrows, as if she was thinking hard. _"He's dead, yeah_." Giotto's eyes widened as sudden realization dawned upon him. _"Xanxus took him away."_

"That's the Killer's codename..." Giotto whispered to Nagi, who frowned, but nodded anyway. "Most probably so. No, it's _definitely _so. That means, someone left this cell phone here as a way to give us clue." Nagi mumbled, more to herself than to Giotto. But the blond agreed anyways.

Suddenly, a very cheerful trumpet song came from the blue cell phone, startling both Giotto and Nagi.

"The sender's number is unknown... that's odd..." Nagi said as she examined the empty slot that was supposed to be the number of the sender. "Let's just open it."

_The sport's equipment room._

There was no '-R' there... and it was odd. But the previous message had no '-R' as well... "We should check it out." Giotto said to the purple-haired girl, who nodded.

They both ran as fast as they could to the sport's equipment room. And he opened the door immediately... only to find one of his student, Kousaka Hijiri, pierced by the pole they usually use for pole-jumping from his head to his crotch... as if he was a skewered kebab...

Nagi screamed, but Giotto noticed that she wasn't screaming because she saw the corpse...

She screamed because she found a red armband with the word 'Discipline' emblazoned on it, along with a bloodied dark-violet hoodie tossed messily behind the volleyball basket.

"K-K-K-_Kyoya-san..._"

* * *

><p><em>Next in <em>_**Exist**__:_

_"Are you the culprit... Kyoya-san?" Nagi sobbed miserably, but the raven-haired teen in front of her only looked at her with his usual cold blue-gray stare. "I can't tell you anything, Kusajishi Nagi."_

* * *

><p><em>It's getting more intense, isn't it? Of course it is. This story is ending soon. I'd say about three or four chapters to go... maybe five tops.<em>

_Well, I guess that's all. Many of you have deduced, and the finale is near. You should take notes of what Jycd said in his beta notes before... it's important._

_In case you're wondering why I'm updating fast, it's because Jycd and Chiri are helping me. The idiot couple can actually kick your ass when they want something. Happy one year anniversary to you both, I can't believe you guys actually last a year. Surprise me even more in the future, okay?_

_Okay, that's definitely all of it. Please review :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Exist.**

Unlike the other killings Giotto had seen before, Reborn was actually present when the police took Kousaka Hijiri's body.

He stood like what he was; a perfect bystander. There wasn't any emotion that Giotto could use to read his mind, none ... normal teachers won't find any of this situation weird because they probably don't notice the fact that the chairman was never present during these mysterious murders. He sighed.

As soon as Nagi laid her eye on the red armband and hoodie, she puked her guts out on the nearest sink and excused herself, crying and sobbing the entire time she ran to find Hibari-kun.

Giotto was worried and offered to go with her, but the purple-haired girl only shook her head. "I won't be satisfied unless I do it myself." She said as she bowed and ran.

The blond then fixed a gaze to the chairman's direction. He still looked like a human brick wall... until he took out his cell phone and answered a call.

"Hello?" He slipped away from the crowd and walked to the swimming pool. The entire area was lined by yellow police lines, just like the baseball court. The fedora wearer looked somehow... anxious.

"What?! What do you mean he's with you?!" Reborn raised his voice, making Giotto flinch behind his hiding place. "Natsuhiko, I swear, if you make another plunder in my games I _will _kill you." He threatened with a tone that made Giotto knew that he wasn't bluffing. And coming from a man who'd kill so many people just for a game, he wasn't surprised.

Reborn's expression turned harder by the second. But then the caller said something that made him laugh. "Don't worry, it's going really well." The fedora-wearer said. And Giotto swore that he could see Reborn throwing him a mocking glare. "And I think he's stupid enough to fall for that."

He knew. Reborn knew that he was here and was mocking him. But he remained silent. "Anyways, I didn't plan for him to be killed so you'll settle this in the police by yourself. And, Natsuhiko?" Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna is strong. Stronger than what you imagine."

Sudden realization hit Giotto as he ran away from his hiding place and try to find Nagi.

* * *

><p>On the worst day of his life, Tsuna felt really miserable.<p>

He was bullied to no end by his peers, something that he should have been used to, but sometimes it was just so tiring and he felt restless. That was why he didn't suspect anything when some people from a company called CEDEF came and whisked him to a family restaurant. They bought him a drink and actually talk about Bermuda von Vichtenstein's new book.

He didn't suspect anything when the men suddenly stopped being friendly and bowed to him an hour later. But then he also didn't suspect Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun standing in front of the restaurant and join him for another cup of tea.

He certainly didn't suspect anything when he noticed that Natsu-niisan's car was parked on the corner of the street.

But what he didn't expect was his mother's corpse on the front porch, shot to death with a bullet wound on her chest. Her expression was that of joy and surprise. Blood began to spread around her chest, signaling that it was really fresh.

And then, Tsuna also heard a loud noise from the window.

He immediately ran to the living room, only to find a man with hat and sunglasses. He looked pretty high class and well-mannered. Because he smiled, no, _grinned _at Tsuna before running away. That man... that man was his mother's murderer!

Tsuna shouted, cried, and wailed. He then ran to his mother's corpse, refusing to believe that she was killed already. He hugged her, he begged her to stay. He stayed by her side for the entire day without eating or drinking... until Reborn found him.

When the chairman found him, he was pretty sure that the chairman was asking him questions, but he didn't answer. Why? Because his head was replaying the entire scene back in a _really _slow motion. The grin on the murderer's face had looked so vivid... like it was burned to his mind.

That was why he screamed his guts out at the man who had chained him to a very extravagant-looking sofa in one of CEDEF's hotels. The man who had the same smile, the same grin as his mother's murderer...

Tsuna realized how naive he was right at this second. Of course. It should have been obvious.

**Natsuhiko de Luca is his mother's murderer.**

* * *

><p>The world was silent.<p>

There was no sound except for her loud, pounding heart.

Talking to Kyoya-san had never been difficult for her, it was always easy because they both were quiet. But this time... this time, she was afraid.

Kyoya-san didn't say anything as she cornered him in his house. He didn't say anything when Nagi blocked his way from leaving. He also didn't say anything when Nagi pointed her staff to his neck.

The world was silent... until Nagi started to sob quietly.

"Are you the culprit... Kyoya-san?" Nagi sobbed miserably, but the raven-haired teen in front of her only looked at her with his usual cold blue-gray stare. "I can't tell you anything, Kusajishi Nagi." It broke her heart.

He can't tell her anything? Why? Was it because he was the culprit?

"But," Nagi looked up to her lover, who was now cupping her chin in a very gentle manner. "I can tell you that I have no choice of the matter..." He placed a very gentle kiss on her lips before leaving.

Nagi fell to her knees, feeling really weak and weary. The last game never tire her out like this. It never made her cry like this. It was just so... _miserable. _She really wanted to just... _let go._

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She immediately grabbed it and open the message.

_Xanxus is coming to see you. _

She noticed a shadow behind her. "O-oh my god... I... I trusted you! _You _are the culprit, Kyo-!"

And then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>I only have two syllables to say in this chapter:<em>

_IN-TENSE!_

_Please review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Exist.**

Natsuhiko expected to see him broken, not... not like this!

He was broken all right, but not in the way that Natsu wanted him to be. He wanted Tsuna to be a broken obedient doll who'd say to their father that he loved Natsuhiko. Not a person who'd laugh maniacally whenever anyone tried to approach him.

The first one to approach him was Ganauche, Natsuhiko's personal bodyguard. The green-haired man had come to see him, and Tsuna only laughed at him and demanded to see his brother.

To see _him_.

And so, here was Natsuhiko, right in front of the door to the room that held his brother. The orange-eyed male was rather nervous, but smiled to himself as he fingered his pocket. Beretta, the weapon he had used to kill the thieving cat- Sawada Nana. Soon, soon, there would be no Sawada left but his father...

Natsuhiko opened the room, making the door creak slightly.

There, Tsuna was sitting in the middle of the room. Alone. Tied up. There was nothing he should worry about...

"Hello there, Tsuna." Natsuhiko greeted.

"Hello, Onii-chan." Tsuna replied with a widened eyes and deranged, toothy smile. Natsuhiko grinned back. "I see you're enjoying your vacation?" He said, referring to the kidnapping earlier. The teenager laughed. "Oh, yeah, come here and let me give you my gratitude, Onii-chan." Now _that _caught his attention.

Natsuhiko was no fool. He'd even wore a bulletproof vest under his neat suit, everything is under control...

Until Tsuna kissed him on his lips.

Natsuhiko was astounded, and at that moment, he let his guard down. The teenager smirked as he rattled his chair and eventually undid the rope, all the while kicking Natsuhiko on his chin.

"Goodnight, Onii-chan!" A maniacal laugh had sounded from the pale teenager. He took out his brother's cell phone and called the number he knew by heart, but he was beaten into it.

Tsuna smirked. "Heya, Reborn," he called out. He could hear a snicker from the other side. _"I knew you'll make it, dame-Tsuna. Come to my office, something interesting is happening."_

That... was a code. Reborn wanted him for sex, and he happened to need one as well. "Okay. Should I buy a condom on my way there?" He asked as he stepped on his brother's arm, walking away from the room where he was detained.

_"Won't be necessary. But get your favorite flavor if you want, since you'll be tasting it." _Tsuna laughed as he made a 'slurp' noise with his lips. "Can't wait then. I'll get the strawberry flavor. See you later." Tsuna tossed the phone carelessly before running away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Kusajishi Nagi, I-"<p>

Kyoya cut himself off as he saw the apartment empty.

Where was his woman? Why... how...?

The ex-Player took a deep breath before looking around the room, noting if something was out of the ordinary. No... there was nothing. Except for...

Nagi's cell phone.

The skylark took the indigo-colored phone from the porch and flipped it open. As usual, a picture of three people smiling greeted him. He scoffed. This kind of picture won't ever exist anymore, just as Sawada Tsunayoshi had ceased to exist...

But he saw the text. The same one he had sent to Yamamoto Takeshi as per Natsuhiko's orders. Why did he send it? He didn't know the reason, just following orders...

And then, there was another beep-sound from the young girl's cell phone. Kyoya's heart thumped loudly in his chest. _Who is it...?_

The skylark then opened the message and saw the image attached to it.

What he saw was gruesome. It was Nagi, covered in blood, stark naked with only a disciplinary member jacket wrapping her. But the place she was in... was decorated like it was her birthday. Kyoya seethed.

_Happy birthday, Hibari Kyoya!_

_-Xanxus_

_P.S: Why don't you come and stop me? Know that if you do, there is nothing you can do but call the current Player here!_

Kyoya threw the phone to the wall before running to the school grounds, the most possible place for something _that _gruesome to happen.

* * *

><p>Giotto was always a fast runner. He'd once gotten a medal in an annual sports meet held on Vongola University, beating even Knuckle. And this time, he was relying on his feet to take him to his desired place.<p>

_Nagi-chan... please be safe..._

His heart was pounding louder and louder as he made his steps to his apartment building. But he didn't expect to see a blur of black and violet racing past him from the direction of his home.

Was that...?

"Hibari-kun!" Giotto called out, hoping that the teen would be able to hear him. The said blur stopped dead on its tracks, looking towards Giotto with a pair of steely blue-gray orbs. "Giotto Vongola..."

The blonde's head was racing. Hibari Kyoya was one of the suspects Nagi had jotted down for him. What if he was walking right to a trap? What if...?

"Hibari-kun..." Giotto said levelly as he walked towards the raven-haired teen, who looked like he was made of stone. "Hibari-kun, have you seen Nagi-chan?" Giotto asked carefully, his heart pounding. He wanted to _believe_. He wanted to believe that Hibari did nothing wrong. That his _students _had done nothing wrong.

"My woman..." Hibari uttered under his breath. "My woman is..." He clicked his tongue angrily before looking straight at Giotto's blazing amber eyes. "Come with me, Giotto Vongola. I'll be your temporary Maneuver." And then the teen grabbed him by his wrist and ran back to school.

"E-eh? What's going on, Hibari-kun?"

"This is not just about you winning for Sawada Tsunayoshi's sake anymore, Sensei." Hibari said as he ran, never once facing Giotto. "It's about whether or not you'll win this entire thing and save my woman. I'll be your Maneuver so you'll win and prevent the next murder. And honestly, I don't really care if Sawada Tsunayoshi gets his existence back or not." There was a moment of silence before Hibari uttered one more thing that made Giotto's heart clench.

"He's too broken to exist like a normal human being, anyways."

Regardless of what Giotto thinks or do... he couldn't help but feel that Hibari was saying the truth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reborn." Tsuna stepped inside the chairman's office with a smile on his face. The brunet looked around to see the chairman leaned to the bookshelf just next to the coffee brewer. "I don't see Nagi anywhere, where is she?"<p>

Reborn's obsidian eyes glinted dangerously before he kicked Tsuna's torso and made him fall to the ground. "You got some guts mentioning other people's name even when you know the very reason why I want you here." Before Tsuna could retort, the fedora-wearer pinned him on the ground with smirk on his face. "Oh give me some credit, Reborn." Tsuna retorted as he removed Reborn's fedora, a devilish smirk on his face. "I just escaped my brother's confines. Took a train from Tokyo. And then I can't find my pet... Of course I'll be rather gutsy..." A snort. "How do you escape, dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn's wet tongue caressed Tsuna's jaw carefully. "I kissed Onii on his lips," a small giggle escaped the brunet's soft lips. "He looked so surprised! You should have seen it, Reborn, it was priceless!" But as he was laughing, Reborn slapped him across his face before landing a bruising kiss on top of his lips.

"Re-_aghhh_!"

The hitman had bitten the brunet's lower lip, leaving a trail of blood. "I was fine with you tasting Nagi..." another bite. "I was fine with you tasting Hibari..." a lick on his blood. "I was even fine with you tasting Giotto..." Reborn put his hand on top of Tsuna's neck, lightly strangling him. "But _Natsuhiko? _That's just too far... You know I hate him. And I _despise _the fact that _you _kissed him. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The little brunet looked surprised, but then he smirked devilishly as he put his hands on top of Reborn's neck. "Fuck me?"

Reborn smirked in return. He had come so far. From that stupid, no good, stuttering mess to a person worthy of his interest. Oh how Reborn wanted him. He wanted all of him. He didn't want others to see him. Others. _Natsuhiko_. Or even Nagi or Giotto...

Reborn slowly unbuttoned the brunet's clothes as he nibbled on Tsuna's neck, leaving various marks. Slowly... slowly... slowly...

"Whoa, you sure take things fast, Reborn..." Tsuna looked up to him as he made a slurp noise with his mouth. "And this brand's strawberry flavor is awesome. Maybe I should buy it again." Reborn looked down at his student and rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to ask about the Game, Tsuna?"

But Tsuna was already unconscious, as he often do whenever Reborn used him for five consecutive rounds of sex and two oral sexes.

A smirk widened on his face as he picked the brunet up. He placed the little guy on the sofa before flipping his cell open. "Xanxus? Yeah, I'm with Tsuna already. Are the preparations done?"

There was a loud scream along with a sound of sandbag being punched. Xanxus then screamed a loud affirmation. Reborn grinned. "Great. We're heading over there. It's time for the Game's finale."

_And Tsuna will finally be mine._

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be the last chapter of <em>_**Exist**__ installment. After that will be the epilogue. _

_So all the Game pieces are coming to the last site. The Killer and the Victim are already there. The Player and the Maneuver are running over to save the Victim. The Bidders are also on their way to close the Game. Will Giotto and Hibari be able to make it on time? Or will it be too late for them to save Nagi?_

_And... who is the Killer?_


End file.
